Espoir (Désillusion III)
by La Demoiselle de Sevigne
Summary: Angélique vient de perdre sa seconde famille. Son frère a épousé sa meilleure amie et ses sœurs cadettes ont elles aussi quitté la demeure familiale. La jeune fille est donc seule face à son exécrable sœur et la haine de sa mère. Elle qui reprenait goût à la vie va s'approcher plus près que jamais de la mort... qui la sauvera cette fois-ci?
1. Désespoir

_**Bonjour bonjour, me revoici pour la troisième partie des aventures d'Angélique Beckett. **_

_**Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires !**_

_**Sachez que je continue de publier pour vous parce que vous me soutenez mais j'ai reçu cette semaine le contrat avec la maison d'édition donc il sera bientôt signé **_

_**Mais je vous tiendrai évidemment au courant ! **_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Mimija :**__ écrire et dépeindre leur sentiments n'a pas été très difficile, c'était surtout encadrer le tout qui le fut… merci en tout cas et j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles rapidement !_

_**Didine :**__ merci beaucoup, je suis contente de toujours arriver à émouvoir, c'est le but quand même._

_**Mathilde :**__ Je suis contente de te revoir, et j'espère que ton déménagement s'est bien passé ^^ je suis ravie qu'Angélique t'ait manqué cela marque ton attachement à mes écrits et ça veut idre que j'ai un peu de talent… non ? Pour la suite, elle s'appelle espoir oui… parce que quand même Angélique n'a pas beaucoup eu de chance jusqu'à présent._

_**Donc maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite… La partie s'appelle Espoir et le premier chapitre Désespoir sinon ça n'est pas drôle !**_

_**Je suis certaine que cette partie va vous surprendre et de bien des façons, je n'en dis pas plus et merci encore d'être là**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

I

Désespoir

En entrant chez elle le matin du départ des Darcy, Angélique trouva sa mère et sa soeur dans la salle à manger. En tenue de chasse, la jeune fille s'installa à table sans un mot ni un regard puis commença à se servir son déjeuner. Mrs Beckett ne fit point la moindre remarque même si elle darda un regard haineux sur sa fille, en la scrutant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la jeune fille ne daigna guère frémir.

Ses rapports avec sa génitrice n'allèrent dès lors point en s'améliorant. D'abord elles ne se parlèrent plus, s'ignorant totalement comme si l'une et l'autre n'existaient pas. Angélique avait la sensation de vivre seule dans cette immense maison à présent vide alors qu'elle avait toujours grouillé de vie depuis sa naissance. La jeune fille n'adressait point non plus la parole à sa soeur et celle-ci, chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, la toisait avec toute la condescendance dont elle était capable. Mais ces manoeuvres pour déstabiliser la jeune Beckett ne l'atteignaient guère point. Elle était blasée des bassesses de sa mère.

Ashley et Margaret passèrent trois mois à parcourir les Etats-Unis pour leur lune de miel si bien que la jeune fille était la plupart du temps seule. Et si auparavant elle avait souvent recherché cette solitude, celle-ci finit doucement par lui peser.

Un matin du début du mois de juin, un homme se présenta au domicile des Beckett. Il donna un pli à Angélique que la jeune fille déplia, stupéfaite, sous le regard incrédule de sa mère et de sa sœur aînée. Il s'agissait d'une courte lettre d'Ellen :

_« _Nous sommes bien arrivés en Angleterre. Le soleil de Caroline du sud me manque déjà ainsi que vous, ma chère amie. Victoria et moi vous écrirons bientôt pour vous donner des nouvelles. A très bientôt donc.

Ellen Darcy de Hasbury_»_

Avec l'été, Angélique passa toutes ses journées dehors, à errer là où le vent et ses pieds la menaient, sans véritable destination. Les agressions de sa mère, ses persécutions et ses remarques, rendaient malade la jeune fille et ses migraines se firent de plus en plus fréquentes. Son appétit s'en trouva lui aussi considérablement réduit et la nuit Angélique ne dormait que peu, terrifiée à l'idée que sa mère puisse lui causer du tort durant son sommeil.

La jeune fille prit peu à peu un aspect effrayant et fantomatique. Elle qui était déjà menue se mit à maigrir de manière assez inquiétante, son visage devint pâle et elle perdit son teint de pêche un peu basané et sa peau demeurait blême. A cela vint s'ajouter sa fatigue due au manque de sommeil et la douleur perpétuelle qui s'immisça dans sa vie. Ainsi, de larges cernes noirs se dessinèrent sous ses yeux et le brillant de ses incomparables prunelles vertes se ternit, donnant à son visage une impression d'absence et de découragement perpétuels.

Angélique se promenait souvent pendant des heures entières dans le parc de Berkeley House. La première fois, Witchard – le régisseur du domaine – avait été stupéfait de la voir et il l'avait presque chassée. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait guère tenu compte et elle était revenue. Le couple avait fini par s'accoutumer à la présence de la jeune fille dans les jardins du domaine. Ils furent les premiers à remarquer le changement de comportement et physique de la jeune Beckett. Et ils s'en inquiétèrent rapidement.

Cependant, ils n'en parlèrent à personne.

Lucy Beckett donna naissance à une petite fille le matin du 8 mai après seulement quelques heures de travail. La fillette fut adoptée le lendemain par un couple de Charleston qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant. Lucy pleura de longues heures en silence quand on lui prit son enfant. Le comportement frivole et puéril de la jeune fille changea alors complètement et elle se consacra à Dieu. Elle ne doutait guère qu'il lui avait donné cet enfant pour lui faire comprendre que son destin n'était point avec sa soeur ni auprès d'un homme. Par ailleurs, l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et qu'elle avait dû abandonner lui laissa toute sa vie une blessure ouverte au coeur qui ne s'effaça guère point avec le temps.

Lucy commença elle aussi à remarquer la déchéance de sa soeur et cela la perturba du fond de sa cellule au couvent des Ursulines. Elle pria le Seigneur pour que la vie d'Angélique devienne meilleure et qu'elle puisse épouser un homme qui saurait l'aimer. La jeune femme songea alors que Lord Darcy aurait été exactement l'homme qui aurait pu rendre heureuse sa soeur aux yeux verts. De toute façon, rien n'allait plus pour Angélique depuis le départ des Darcy.

Finalement, Lucy songea qu'elle avait de la chance de se trouver céans dans cette atmosphère de Dieu qui lui correspondait bien.

Mrs Mitchell demanda un matin d'août alors que le soleil brillait dans le ciel et qu'elle buvait un thé en compagnie de sa fille, tout en observant le paysage verdoyant de la contrée :

- Pourquoi votre amie et belle-soeur ne vous rend-elle point plus souvent visite ?

Margaret fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ignore mère… et je n'y ai guère prêté attention.

Sa mère lui sourit alors tendrement :

- Vous n'avez guère prêté attention à tout ce qui vous entourait depuis votre mariage ma chérie.

Margaret se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, prise en faute. Mrs Mitchell rit doucement avant de demander plus sérieusement :

- Etes-vous vraiment heureuse ?

La nouvelle Mrs Beckett leva vers sa mère un regard plein de bonheur qui illuminait son visage et qui faisait briller de mille feux ses yeux bruns.

- Oh oui mère, jamais je n'aurais pu rêver qu'un tel bonheur fût possible. Ashley est adorable et il est très attentif à mes besoins. Depuis notre mariage, je découvre chaque jour un peu plus sa personnalité et ses faces cachées mais je n'ai point encore été déçue.

Mrs Mitchell était heureuse d'avoir finalement acceptée l'hymen de sa fille avec Mr Beckett. Puis le nom d'Angélique lui revint en tête et elle posa un regard inquiet sur sa fille :

- Depuis quand n'avez-vous point vu votre amie ?

Margaret redescendit sur Terre et elle fit face à sa mère :

- Depuis que nous lui avons rendu visite la semaine suivant notre retour de voyage de noce.

Mrs Mitchell transperça du regard les yeux de sa fille.

- Ne pensez-vous point qu'il serait peut-être temps de commencer à vous inquiéter du sort d'Angélique ?

Le visage de Margaret devint soudain pâle.

- Vous avez raison… Mon Dieu, sa mère doit lui faire vivre un enfer ! Et moi qui ne suis même pas à ses côtés pour la soutenir ! Je vais la voir dès maintenant !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, et sans que Mrs Mitchell est le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Margaret se leva et se dirigea à grandes enjambées en direction de sa demeure.

Ce jour-là, et comme à l'accoutumée depuis quelques semaines, Angélique ne s'était guère levée et les rideaux n'avaient point été ouverts dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille passait souvent ses jours et ses nuits seule dans sa chambre, sans voir qui que ce soit et sans manger. Parfois un domestique s'apercevait qu'Angélique n'était point présente et on lui montait à dîner dans sa chambre. Ils avaient tous rapidement compris que c'était le seul moyen de faire manger la jeune miss. Un jour vers la fin du mois de juin, les domestiques avaient pris leur courage à deux mains et étaient allés trouver Mrs Beckett afin qu'elle fasse appeler un médecin pour miss Angélique car ils trouvaient que son état de santé était fort préoccupant. Mais la mégère n'en avait cure : si Angélique était malade, elle n'avait qu'à pas attraper froid. C'était de sa faute. Les nègres comprirent que la maîtresse de maison ne ferait rien pour sa fille et que pis, si elle pouvait à mourir, cela l'arrangerait. Ils devaient donc s'occuper d'elle en douce pour s'assurer de sa survie.

La jeune fille entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte et elle grimaça de douleur : le bruit autant que la lumière lui était devenu insupportable en ces jours de souffrance.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix de Mrs Beckett alors que Salim, un grand nègre de la maison ouvrait la porte à Margaret.

- C'est Mrs Beckett, m'dame.

Margaret sourit au domestique mais celui-ci secoua la tête en l'apercevant, désapprobateur. La jeune femme comprit qu'elle avait trop tardé et qu'Angélique était encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'avait craint. En descendant de sa voiture, la jeune femme avait vu que les rideaux de la chambre de sa belle-soeur étaient fermés… mais il pouvait y avoir de multiples raisons à cette situation non ? Ce n'était guère la peine de paniquer pour rien ?! Puis elle soupira et comprit qu'elle se leurrait elle-même. Margaret tressaillit, sortant brutalement de ses songes lorsque la voix de sa belle-mère retentit :

- Margaret ? Tiens, il s'agit d'une surprise…

- Bonjour Mrs Beckett.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Anne.

La jeune femme baissa la tête en signe de soumission, avant de se reprendre et de demander :

- Où est donc Angélique, je ne la vois point ?

Mrs Beckett haussa un sourcil elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sa belle-fille était venue non pour lui rendre visite mais pour voir son amie… mais c'était vrai, où diable était passée sa pestiférée de fille ? Non point qu'elle se plaigne de son absence, bien au contraire, mais il fallait avouer que ne guère savoir où elle était pouvait devenir problématique. Hmrrr, ragea-t-elle, quand donc cette enfant allait-elle cesser de lui gâcher la vie ?

Margaret soupira, c'était sot de sa part de demander à la mère où se trouvait la fille.

- Merci, je vais la chercher alors, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

Folle de rage, Mrs Beckett serra les poings et grinça des dents :

- Faites, faites ma chère.

Mrs Beckett n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Margaret Mitchell à cause de son amitié envers Angélique. Elle ne pouvait concevoir que quelqu'un ait une quelconque affection envers sa fille. Cela la dépassait. Georgiana était à son piano, comme souvent depuis qu'elle avait découvert le talent de sa soeur cadette dans ce domaine. En entendant les notes de musique, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que Georgiana puisse un jour surpasser voir égaler Angélique de l'avis de Margaret, seul Mozart avait plus de talent et de génie qu'Angélique.

Mrs Beckett joua les indifférentes et quitta la pièce en haussant les épaules certainement pour retrouver Georgiana dans le salon.

Margaret aperçut alors un des nègres qui l'épiait, à moitié dissimulé derrière l'escalier, comme s'il l'attendait. Elle soupira et se dirigea à sa rencontre. Sans lui adresser la parole, le domestique s'inclina en tremblant devant elle et vérifia s'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Terrifié, il fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Margaret ne fit aucun commentaire et le suivit jusque dans les cuisines. Il lui semblait que tous les esclaves de la famille Beckett se tenaient dans la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur elle. Le regard accusateur ou inquiet, personne ne parlait. Margaret resta à deux marches du sol, pour laisser un peu de distance… elle n'était guère rassurée.

Alors que le silence commençait à être pesant, Prissy, une jeune femme de chambre, s'inclina et lui expliqua avec son accent étrange :

- Mam'zelle euh… s'cusez-moi, m'dame à t'op ta'dé ! Miss Angélique ne va pas bien du tout ! Elle est t'ès malade et Mrs Beckett la laisse'ait c'evé si on était pas là !

Des exclamations fusèrent soudain de toutes les bouches simultanément pour témoigner. Margaret attendit que le silence revienne de lui même. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse, Angélique était-elle si dramatiquement malade ? A la mine des domestiques, oui.

- M'dame, je sais bien que c'est pô d'vot' faute mais nous vous supplions de fai'e 'eveni' Mr Ashley ! Lui, il saura quoi fai'e pou' mam'zelle Angélique.

La jeune femme lut la détresse et la terreur dans leurs yeux et elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Margaret hocha la tête :

- Evidemment que nous allons l'aider. Prissy, où est miss Angélique ?

Comme si la question était stupide, la domestique la regarda avec ahurissement avant de se reprendre et de répondre :

- Dans sa chamb'e ! Miss ne la quitte plus depuis des jou's et des jou's ! C'est à peine si elle se nou'it !

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Sans attendre, la jeune femme remonta vivement les escaliers en pierre et se précipita silencieusement au premier étage. Elle inspira à fond devant la chambre de son amie, se préparant au pire, frappa doucement deux petits coups comme elles en avaient l'habitude et entra furtivement dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

La première chose qui la frappa, ce fut l'obscurité, complète. Des doubles rideaux avaient été rajoutés si bien qu'en pleine jour, il y avait moins de lumière encore qu'au cours d'une nuit sans étoiles. La deuxième chose fut la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce de plus l'air y était irrespirable, la chambre sentait le renfermé et la douleur. Margaret tenta de respirer profondément et posa une main sur sa gorge soudain sèche et brûlante. Alors qu'elle faisait volte-face pour reprendre son souffle dans le couloir où l'air lui soudain limpide, ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur son amie. Son coeur cessa de battre.

Ce n'était point Angélique. Ce ne pouvait guère être elle.

Il y avait une silhouette échouée dans le lit, juste recouverte d'un drap.

Immobile, blême et squelettique.

Etait-il possible que ce corps soit encore vivant ?

Le coeur de Margaret battait maintenant à folle allure en cherchant des signes de vie qui attesteraient que son amie n'était point morte. Mais était-ce seulement encore son amie ?

Même dans ses pires cauchemars, elle n'avait point imaginé Angélique dans un tel état de déchéance. Soudain, elle vit la poitrine d'Angélique se soulever, doucement, faiblement… mais son amie était toujours vivante, du moins respirait-elle encore.

- Qu'ai-je fait ?

Angélique ouvrit à cet instant les yeux et tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de son amie. Leur regard se croisa mais la jeune fille ne réagit guère point. Margaret tressaillit, il lui semblait que toutes traces de vie, de bonheur, étaient mortes chez son amie. Et elle sentait qu'elle n'était guère loin de la vérité. On ne bouge point quand on est mort, et une part – et elle ignorait à quel point cette part était importante – d'Angélique était morte avec le départ des Darcy et de Victoria ainsi que son propre mariage.

Margaret sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et quand elle les rouvrit, Angélique avait repris sa position de prostrée, sur le dos, les bras le long du corps et les yeux fermés. Elle murmura à son amie, sans trop savoir si elle l'entendrait ou non :

- Je reviens avec votre frère… je vous demande pardon de vous avoir oubliée et de ne m'être souciée que de mon bonheur… Mais je vais remédier à cela. Vous allez reprendre vie, je vous le jure…

Sur ces mots, Margaret Beckett quitta la demeure à toute vitesse, les yeux emplis de larmes et le visage ravagé par le remord et l'inquiétude. Mrs Beckett n'eut même pas le temps de la saluer que sa belle-fille était déjà repartie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel devant cette incorrection puis retourna auprès de Georgiana faire sa broderie.

Margaret n'attendit point que la voiture qui la ramenait chez elle se soit arrêter avant de sauter à terre et de se précipiter à l'intérieur en hurlant de prénom de son époux à tue-tête, laissant des visages abasourdis des domestiques la suivre du regard alors que la jeune femme courait dans toute la demeure, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Margaret le trouva finalement sur la terrasse dans les jardins en compagnie de sa mère et son père. Tous se levèrent en apercevant la jeune femme, décoiffée, le visage mouillé et blême de terreur. Ashley se précipita vers son épouse et lui prit la main, soudain très inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il ma mie ? Un malheur serait-il survenu ?

Le jeune gentleman ignorait que son épouse avait rendu visite à sa soeur, s'il l'avait su, il l'y aurait probablement rejoint. Mrs Mitchell s'était délibérément abstenue de ne rien lui révéler car elle voulait qu'Angélique – qu'elle aimait presque comme sa propre fille – se retrouve un peu seule rien qu'avec son amie qu'elle n'avait guère vu depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Les pleurs de Margaret redoublèrent et son époux l'enlaça et tenta de la calmer. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien en la brusquant, ainsi, il la berça dans ses bras comme une enfant après un cauchemar particulièrement émouvant. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme parvint à se calmer et ses sanglots se tarirent d'eux-mêmes. Ashley – qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras – lui releva alors tendrement le menton pour poser son regard gris d'acier sur elle et lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Margaret sentit alors les larmes inonder de nouveaux ses yeux et elle fit appel à toute sa volonté pour les retenir mais ce qu'elle avait vu la bouleversait tellement que deux larmes coulèrent tout de même sur ses joues affreusement pâles. Elle secoua la tête :

- Il s'agit de ma faute Ashley… je ne suis point allée la voir depuis que nous sommes rentrés… elle est morte… non, elle est pire que morte !

Ashley avait blêmit et Mrs Mitchell tressaillit. Cependant, Ashley n'était guère certain de la personne dont parlait son épouse, il restait un dernier doute à lever :

- De qui parlez-vous ?

Son épouse posa sur lui un regard d'halluciné, comme si la question était absurde :

- Mais d'Angélique ! De qui voulez-vous que je parle ?

Ashley sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre et pendant un long moment, le jeune homme ne put rien faire. Puis, reprenant son esprit, il secoua la tête et obligea son épouse à s'asseoir en face de lui. La regardant dans les yeux, il lui ordonna :

- Maintenant, racontez-moi tout.

Margaret respira profondément, fermant les yeux une seconde pour reprendre courage et organiser ses pensées puis elle commença son récit, d'une voix morne et déstabilisée.

Alors que la voiture des Beckett entrait de nouveau dans la cour de la demeure familiale, Mrs Beckett mère les entendit. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre afin de voir qui arrivait chez elle. En apercevant son seul et unique fils, elle soupira.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore été inventer ? Ragea-t-elle en songeant immédiatement que la visite impromptue de son fils ne pouvait être que de la faute d'Angélique.

En entrant dans la maison, Ashley ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, ce qui n'était guère point le cas de Margaret dont tous les traits reflétaient la vive inquiétude. Alors que le couple entrait dans le salon, les domestiques se regroupèrent dans l'entrée – à l'abri du regard de la maîtresse de maison cependant – et observèrent anxieusement la scène qui allait se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Ashley inclina la tête devant sa mère et souhaita le bonjour à sa soeur. Après des salutations dans les règles, un silence inquiétant envahit la demeure. Finalement, Mrs Beckett demanda :

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

En utilisant le même talent que sa mère pour l'hypocrisie, Ashley eut un vague sourire et répondit d'une voix crémeuse :

- Mais je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles. Ce n'est point toujours à vous de vous déplacer. Mrs Beckett fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres sèches.

Elle ne le croyait pas complètement et rien qu'à voir la tête que faisait sa belle-fille, elle en croyait d'autant moins son fils. Mais il était le propriétaire de la maison et avait officiellement tous les droits sur ses soeurs et elle-même. La maîtresse de maison s'abstint donc de commentaire et ravala son sarcasme. Elle désigna deux fauteuils aux jeunes gens.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Après tout, vous êtes chez vous.

Margaret sentit que c'était plus un dégoût et un agacement qu'une véritable invitation. Ashley posa son regard gris d'acier sur celui d'un bleu d'acier de sa mère.

- Où est mon autre soeur, Angélique ? Il me semble que cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai guère embrassée. Auriez-vous la bonté de la faire appeler s'il vous plaît chère mère ?

Mrs Beckett serra ses mains si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Ainsi, ils étaient bien venus pour sa garce de fille. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où celle-ci se trouvait, et elle n'en avait cure. La mère de la jeune fille prit cependant un air contrit et répondit :

- Malheureusement, Ashley, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve votre soeur.

Ashley hocha docilement la tête et Mrs Beckett se détendit imperceptiblement. Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, Ashley appela :

- Prissy ?

La jeune esclave nègre entra dans la pièce et tordit ses mains d'appréhension.

- Oui m'sieu Ashley ?

Toujours sans perdre une seconde sa mère des yeux, il enchaîna, calme :

- Savez-vous où se trouve Angélique ?

Prissy posa un regard apeuré sur Mrs Beckett qui ne la regarda même pas. Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Ashley la rassura :

- Ne t'en fais pas, je donnerai des ordres et ma mère ne pourra rien contre toi. Alors, où est Angélique ?

La jeune fille se mit à trembler et elle baissa la tête.

- Dans sa chamb'e m'sieu. Mam'zelle ne l'a pas quitté depuis des jou' maintenant. Je pense pas qu'elle va pouvoi' viv'e enco'e longtemps comme ça !

Ashley se leva et demanda à sa mère :

- Pourquoi ne point avoir fait venir le médecin si elle est malade ?

Sa mère releva la tête et le toisa sans répondre, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Furieux, Ashley monta à toute vitesse les escaliers et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa soeur, son épouse sur ses talons.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Sa discussion avec sa mère, et précédemment avec son épouse, lui avait fait présager le pire mais la réalité lui coupa le souffle. La chambre sentait la mort. Puis, la jeune fille tourna doucement la tête en direction de la lumière et croisa une seconde le regard abasourdi de son frère avant de refermer les yeux, la lumière la dérangeant.

Ashley en avait oublié de respirer. De loin, il voyait les cheveux ternes de sa soeur éparpillés sur les oreillers. Son visage était blafard et maigre, trop maigre. Des larges cernes soulignaient son visage sans couleur. Mais ce n'était guère cela qui avait le plus alerté et touché Ashley. Non, c'était le regard d'Angélique. Elle n'avait croisé le sien que durant une folle seconde mais cela avait suffi, cela suffisait à n'importe qui : toutes lumières s'étaient éteintes chez la jeune fille. Ses brillants yeux verts, si uniques, n'avaient plus aucun éclat, son regard était vitreux, comme si elle n'avait plus de conscience, comme si tout était mort en elle.

Pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance, une larme coula sur sa joue. Margaret le prit dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans les plis de sa chemise. Le couple resta un long moment sans bouger et en silence, comme un hommage rendu à la jeune fille qui était échouée dans ce lit.

* * *

_**Bon… voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas encore plus déprimé que la fin de la deuxième partie… j'attends vos reviews ! A bientôt ^^**_


	2. Résurrection

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

_**Rachel : **__coucou d'abord merci pour ton… enfin tes, petit commentaire mais pitié, ne me vouvoie pas, je prends trente ans d'un coup, mdr. Tant mieux si les émotions sont là, d'autant plus en musique ! A bientôt_

_**Sarah :**__ Pouroi ne pas avoir laissé de review auparavant alors ? Mais merci de l'avoir fait là ^^ j'espère que ça ne sera pas la seule et merci d'être là ^^ ne t'embête pas à venir tous les jours je publie un chapitre tous les quinze jours environ ! Merci encore en tout cas :)_

_**Mimija :**__ Oui j'avoue que la fin de ce chapitre n'est pas très… attrayant mais au moins elle ne peut qu'aller mieux non ? oui oui je sais j'y ai été un peu fort sans doute. Pour Angélique je vais loin je sais, mais bon… c'est la vie ! Plus qu'une lueur d'espoir et rassure-toi ça va aller mieux, c'est une promesse ! A bientôt_

_**Didine :**__ Deux reviews ? Cool (à moi qu'il y ait deux didine, et j'en suis désolée) ^^ oui pour le moment c'est triste mais c'était obligé non ? sinon ça n'aurait pas été plausible ! Pour le moment, James ne va pas revenir. Evidemment, il faut qu'Angélique comprenne qu'elle peut être heureuse par elle-même non ? A bientôt ^^_

_**Voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-ci… donc bonne lecture !**_

* * *

II

Résurrection

Angélique ne les regardait pas. Elle avait un instant ouvert les yeux, par habitude, mais elle ne les avait point vraiment vus. Elle ne voyait plus rien depuis des jours, elle ne voulait plus voir, elle ne sentait plus rien et ne désirait plus sentir quoi que ce soit. La jeune fille n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : retrouver son père au paradis. Qu'en avait-elle à faire finalement de la vie ?

Ashley s'écarta de son épouse et posa sa main sur celle de sa soeur qui ne réagit guère plus qu'à son entrée. Le jeune homme frissonna : elle était gelée malgré la couverture qui la recouvrait et malgré la chaleur ahurissante de la pièce. Le jeune Mr Beckett prit la main d'Angélique et la serra doucement par crainte de la briser. Il lui baisa tendrement ses doigts fins et murmura :

- Pardonnez-moi Angélique.

Au contact de ses lèvres, la jeune fille tressaillit et ses yeux ternes s'ouvrirent. Elle tourna lentement la tête et son regard se posa sur son frère qui leva ses yeux sur sa sœur. Leur regard se rencontra, Ashley cessa de respirer mais sa jeune soeur ne sembla guère l'apercevoir. Comme si elle avait vu le vent, la jeune fille referma les yeux et reprit sa position prostrée.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Ashley ne recouvre l'usage de ses membres et de la parole. Toujours à genou, il tourna la tête vers son épouse et chuchota, profondément troublé :

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Ashley soupira et prit son épouse par la taille pour lui faire quitter la chambre de sa sœur. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte d'entrée, Mrs Beckett arriva, folle de rage, et leur coupa la route :

- Qu'est-ce donc que cette manie de quitter une demeure sans saluer ces hôtes ? Je ne crois point vous avoir élever ainsi mon fils ?

Ashley la fusilla du regard mais ne répondit pas. Mrs Beckett n'apprécia guère et se retourna sans mot dire, plus courroucée encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce que donc que cette nouvelle farce ? Marmonna-t-elle.

Ashley quitta la maison de son enfance sous le regard effaré de sa mère. Lorsque la porte se referma sur son fils et sa bru, la maîtresse de maison soupira en levant les yeux au ciel puis se dirigea d'un pas lourd d'agacement vers les escaliers qu'elle monta rapidement. Sans autre forme de cérémonie, la mère d'Angélique entra brusquement dans sa chambre à coucher. La jeune fille allongée dans son lit tressaillit et tourna légèrement vers l'intrus. Sa mère se figea et grimaça.

- Bast, elle est toujours en vie ! Puis s'adressant à Angélique : levez-vous paresseuse, tout le monde me prend pour une mégère !

Et elle s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Une fois de retour à la demeure des Mitchell, il fut décidé – après un rapide conseil de famille – qu'Angélique viendrait passer quelques temps à Mitchell Lodge, le temps de guérir en échappant ainsi à l'influence néfaste de sa mère. Le frère de la jeune malade retourna donc chez lui récupérer sa cadette et il ordonna à Prissy de faire rapidement les bagages de miss Angélique avant de monter quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour entrer dans la chambre à coucher d'Angélique qui n'avait pas bouger depuis sa dernière visite. Il lui murmura à l'oreille alors que Prissy s'activait autour d'eux :

- Angélique, je vous amène chez nous… ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer maintenant.

Mais sa soeur n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, il fut surpris par son poids : elle était bien trop légère ! Elle ne devait guère peser plus de quatre-vingt livres, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, la jeune esclave le rattrapa par le bras :

- Je vous en supplie M'sieu, maît'e, emmenez-moi avec vous, avec la miss… c'est moi qui l'ai nou''i ces de'niè'es semaines… syou plaît maît'e ?!

Ashley lut la supplication dans les yeux de l'esclave et soupira.

- Viens, mais dépêche-toi !

Un large sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille :

- Ho me'ci maît'e, me'ci ! S'exclama l'esclave nègre en s'élançant joyeusement derrière son maître.

Quand Ashley passa avec Angélique devant sa mère et Georgiana, sa soeur aînée blêmit et jura :

- Seigneur Dieu !

A la lumière, l'état d'Angélique semblait encore plus inquiétant. Sa peau semblait encore plus blanche, presque translucide. Sa maigreur extrême rajoutait à l'irréalité de sa peau et les larges cernes noirs qui ravageaient son visage accentuaient sa maigreur. Sa fine chemise de nuit en lin laissait devinée que son corps aussi était trop maigre. Ashley n'accorda pas un regard à sa mère mais peut-être aurait-il dû car on pouvait y lire un léger effarement et non plus l'habituel dédain qu'elle accordait d'ordinaire à sa deuxième fille.

Dans la voiture qui les conduisait chez Margaret, Angélique ouvrit faiblement les yeux avant de les refermer vivement à cause de la lumière. Son frère perçut son inquiétude et il la serra contre lui.

- Chut, ne vous inquiétez de rien…

Il la sentit se détendre légèrement avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Chez les Mitchell, il n'accorda de regard à personne et déposa la jeune fille dans la chambre qu'ils avaient décidé de lui attribuer, près de la sienne avec Margaret.

Le médecin arriva quelques instants à peine après son arrivée et le jeune homme quitta la pièce alors que le médecin allait commencer son auscultation accompagnée de Prissy et de Margaret.

Quand il ressortit en compagnie de son épouse plus d'une heure après, le visage du médecin était fermé. Il soupira et observa quelques secondes Mr et Mrs Mitchell ainsi que le frère de sa patiente avant de se prononcer :

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… miss Beckett va très mal. Elle n'est point assez nourrie, son corps souffre d'un mal que je ne parviens guère à déterminer mais sa douleur est bien réel… mais ce n'est point le pire…

Chacun retenait son souffle et fixait avidement le médecin qui continua :

- Miss Beckett ne désire plus vivre, elle se laisse mourir.

Cette déclaration laissa place à un silence stupéfait et inquiet. Mais le médecin ne leur laissa point le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle, il conclut :

- Il faut que vous trouviez le moyen de la nourrir et il faut lui redonner l'envie de vivre car sinon, je crains qu'elle ne meure avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.

Mais comment redonner vie à quelqu'un qui n'en a plus envie ?

Dès cet instant, Prissy, Margaret, Mrs Mitchell et Ashley se relayèrent jour et nuit au chevet de la jeune fille. Ils lui parlèrent et l'obligèrent à manger. Cependant, tous leurs efforts ne servirent à rien. Angélique restait prostrée dans son lit, le regard vide, sensible à la lumière, entre la vie et la mort.

Un jour, Ashley gourmanda sa soeur. Sa tirade eut pour seule réaction chez sa soeur de la faire soupirer profondément. Toutefois, le fait de l'obliger à manger un minimum quotidiennement rendit quelques forces à la jeune fille mais elle était toujours incapable de mâcher un aliment si bien qu'on ne la nourrissait que de potages.

Puis, alors que la jeune fille était chez les Mitchell depuis deux semaines, la vie sembla reprendre en elle. D'abord, les détails furent infimes, les yeux d'Angélique se posaient enfin sur des choses et elle les fixait de longs moments puis sa peau commença doucement à se réchauffer. Ensuite, elle se mit à regarder son frère et son amie quand ils lui parlaient alors qu'ils veillaient sur elle tout le jour et toutes les nuits. Son sommeil commença à se faire plus posé. Elle se retournait en dormant ce qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis des mois maintenant. Et enfin, la dernière grande étape de sa convalescence survint quand elle commença à parler. La première tentative fut infructueuse et aucun mot de sorti de sa gorge. La jeune fille voulait remercier son frère mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres closes. Mais Ashley avait compris son intention. Il se leva brusquement, stupéfait et fixait sa soeur avec intensité. Il posa une main sur la joue pâle de sa soeur avec délicatesse, et murmura en scrutant son visage amaigri :

- Quoi ? Que dites-vous ?

Angélique reprit une profonde respiration et tenta de nouveau de parler mais aucun son ne parvint une fois encore à franchir ses lèvres. Le sourire du jeune homme se fana quand il comprit que sa soeur avait perdu sa voix mais il se ressaisit vitement et sourit tendrement à Angélique :

- Ne vous en faites point, j'ai compris.

Mais la panique se lisait dans le regard de sa jeune soeur. Elle posa une main tremblante sur sa gorge et Ashley stoppa son geste :

- Je fais quérir de médecin sur l'heure, ne vous inquiétez guère pour ces bagatelles, tout va finir par s'arranger.

La jeune fille ne sembla guère convaincue mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire par ailleurs ses yeux trahissaient sa vive inquiétude.

Le médecin arriva chez les Mitchell alors que midi sonnait à la grande horloge du salon. Il s'enferma avec la jeune fille dans la chambre sans Margaret ni Prissy cette fois-ci.

Il s'installa en face de la jeune fille et la fixa un long moment sans rien dire, ses prunelles figées dans les siennes. Angélique ne détourna point le regard et fixa intensément le vieil homme sans sourciller comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis des années. Puis, un fin sourire flotta aux coins de ses lèvres ridées. Angélique ne comprit pas et elle fronça ses fins sourcils tout en plissant les yeux. Alors, le médecin du comté de Berkeley hocha lentement la tête, répondant à la question muette de la jeune fille. Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue toujours trop pâle d'Angélique.

- Oui ma chère, vous avez compris.

Elle savait qu'elle retrouverait sa voix d'ici quelques jours et elle n'avait plus peur. La jeune fille posa sa main sur celle du médecin et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait ainsi depuis le départ des Darcy et de sa sœur, depuis les épousailles de son frère avec sa meilleure amie. Le médecin soupira intérieurement, les lèvres d'Angélique étaient gercées, sa peau trop pâle et ses joues trop amaigries mais ses yeux montraient de nouveau un certain espoir.

Sans ajouter un mot, le médecin se leva et quitta la pièce après s'être gentiment incliné devant la jeune fille qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Alors qu'il sortait silencieusement de la chambre, il fut assailli par des regards inquiets qui n'attendaient que son verdict pour sombrer à leur tour dans la dépression.

Margaret était la plus impatiente. Pendant que le médecin les fixait chacun tour à tour, la jeune femme perdit patience :

- Alors, docteur, pourquoi ne peut-elle plus parler ?

Le médecin posa sur la jeune femme un regard étonné mais il finit par répondre :

- Ne vous en faites point, miss Beckett finira par retrouver sa voix. Simplement, elle n'a point parlé depuis des semaines et sa gorge s'est asséchée. Il faut maintenant qu'elle s'exerce à nouveau dans ce domaine.

L'homme de science perçut alors le soulagement général de personnes qui l'entouraient. Il fronça les sourcils :

- Mais ce n'est guère tout…

L'attention de chacun se reposa instantanément sur lui, soudain aussi attentif qu'à sa sortie de la chambre.

- Miss Angélique n'est point rétablie… il faut que vous fassiez très attention à elle surtout maintenant qu'elle commence à vouloir vivre. Il faut lui éviter la moindre contrariété, le moindre désagrément peut la replonger dans un mutisme plus profond que celui dont elle sort. Et si cela arrive, inutile de vous dire que sa seule échappatoire sera la mort.

Ashley ferma les yeux, tourmenté, et Margaret poussa une légère plainte qui attira l'attention de sa mère. Mr et Mrs Mitchell ne dirent rien, qu'auraient-ils pu dire de toute façon ?

Le premier mot qu'Angélique prononça fut pour remercier son frère. Il se trouvait à son chevet et la jeune fille, qui s'exerçait depuis huit jours, posa une main tremblante sur l'épaule de son frère pour attirer son attention. Celui-ci leva son regard gris sur sa soeur préférée et sourit. Il eut le souffle coupé quand il entendit sa soeur murmurer :

- Merci.

Sa voix grave et profonde était un peu tremblotante mais il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la prononciation ni dans la compréhension de ses paroles. Ashley se remit de sa stupéfaction quand il vit une larme couler sur la joue toujours aussi pâle de sa soeur. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la prit dans ses bras, lui baisa tendrement le front et murmura à son tour, profondément troublé :

- Merci à vous.

Angélique parla rapidement comme avant, même si elle ne s'exprimait que lorsqu'elle y était contrainte. Souvent la jeune fille répondait par monosyllabe. La personne avec laquelle Angélique échangeait le plus de paroles était la mère de son amie – et belle-soeur.

A début du mois d'octobre, Angélique accepta de se lever. Elle s'habillait de nouveau, se promenait dans la maison, cependant, elle ressemblait à une âme en peine qui ne sait où est sa place et qui erre, indécise.

Il devint rapidement évidement pour tout le monde qu'Angélique avait besoin d'autre chose. Parce qu'elle se sentait mieux, certes, mais elle était loin d'être guérie. Le jeune couple passait ses journées et ses nuits à y réfléchir. Ce fut Ashley qui trouva alors la solution. Il en parla tout d'abord à son épouse qui, passé l'instant de stupéfaction, fut réticente. Mais Ashley ne laissa point tomber pour autant et décida d'en discuter au couvent avec sa soeur puis avec Mrs Mitchell. Toutes deux trouvèrent l'idée excellente. Et pendant que les parents Mitchell tentaient de convaincre leur fille du bien-fondé de l'idée de son époux, celui-ci quittait le comté de Berkeley pour Savannah où il embaucha un homme de confiance qui quitta le nouveau monde pour l'ancien, pour la France exactement.

Angélique ne demanda pas une seule fois où son frère se trouvait la semaine qu'il passa à voyager. Margaret en vint même à se demander si la jeune fille avait remarqué son absence. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne mangeait presque pas et, depuis qu'elle marchait de nouveau, elle passait de plus en plus de temps dehors, à se balader seul Dieu savait où. Ses longues promenades à pied et solitaire duraient parfois toute la journée alors que le mois d'octobre s'achevait doucement. Quelques jours plus tard à peine, Margaret reçut une lettre des Darcy. Elle se demandait si elle devait les alerter de l'état de santé d'Angélique. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme tourna la tête et posa son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui était allongée sur une chaise dans le jardin, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil. Non, ils étaient loin et ils ne pouvaient rien faire, autant ne guère les inquiéter.

Un matin d'hiver, Angélique décida de profiter des derniers beaux jours de l'année. Certes le soleil ne manquait point en hiver dans la région mais il allait bientôt faire plus frais et le soleil ne pourrait guère plus caresser sa peau, ni la réchauffer, avant de longs mois. Angélique rentra finalement chez les Mitchell. Quand elle passa le seuil de la maison, la jeune fille vit un chiot courir à sa rencontre, Margaret lui courant derrière lui ainsi qu'Ashley. Une seconde stupéfaite à la vue du petit chien – d'une trentaine de centimètre au garrot tout de même – Angélique aperçut son frère et un fin sourire étira ses fines lèvres. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit simplement :

- Vous avez un nouvel animal.

Ashley trouva sa soeur moins pâle que quelques semaines auparavant. Son visage était toujours aussi amaigri, des cernes soulignaient toujours ses yeux verts mais ceux-ci avaient retrouvé un certain éclat. Elle semblait encore faible et maladive mais sa soeur avait de nouveau un semblant de vie. Pourtant, au fond de son regard, il lisait un profond désespoir et une infinie tristesse. Elle n'était point encore sauvée.

A cet instant, le grand chiot mit une traînée de bave sur la robe d'Angélique. Margaret poussa une exclamation de dégoût mais son amie rit aux éclats, ce qui ne lui était point arrivée depuis de longs mois. Cela stupéfia son frère et sa belle-soeur qui posèrent instantanément leur regard étonné sur elle cependant la jeune fille n'en avait cure et elle ne sembla point s'en apercevoir. Elle s'était agenouillée devant le chien et elle le caressait. Le jeune chien – qui ne désirait que cela – se sentit immédiatement en confiance et il s'était allongé sur le dos. Angélique releva finalement la tête et demanda à son frère, sans cesser de caresser le chien :

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'un chien.

Angélique fronça les sourcils face à la réponse stupide de son frère et soutint son regard railleur. Ashley ne le lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais il était heureux et soulagé de retrouver ces duels de regards avec sa soeur. Finalement il lui fit signe de le suivre et s'éloigna sans un regard ni pour son épouse ni pour sa soeur. Il savait que la première le suivrait et que la seconde était bien trop curieuse pour ne point en faire de même.

Angélique fit une moue d'enfant qui réfléchit puis se releva prestement afin de rejoindre son frère. Elle n'émettait aucune hypothèse, elle n'aimait point spéculer, alors elle attendait.

Ainsi, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous installés autour d'une table du jardin d'hiver, Ashley – qui ne quittait plus sa soeur du regard – se pencha et lui expliqua en montrant le chiot qui jouait avec une large corde quelques pas plus loin.

- Ma chère soeur, je sais combien vous vous sentez seule avec notre mère et Georgiana pour seule compagnie. Je n'ose guère imaginer ce qu'elle vous fait subir dans mon dos et que personne n'ose me rapporter…

Angélique allait protester mais son frère lui fit signe de se taire et la jeune fille obtempéra. Alors qu'elle faisait une moue d'enfant déçue, Ashley reprit :

- Ne me prenez point pour un sot. Je sais parfaitement que vous ne me dites pas tout et je le comprends d'autant plus que je ne puis guère être toujours présent. Il est logique que vous fassiez de votre mieux avec les armes que vous avez à votre disposition. Je sais aussi que vous avez toujours adoré les chiens et aussi que vous affectionnez la France, notre patrie d'origine. J'ai donc tenté de concilier vos deux préférences pour les réunir en une seule. Angélique, joyeux anniversaire !

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire en sifflant le chien qui dressa les oreilles sans pour autant venir. Angélique, qui affichait une drôle de tête – ne sachant comme réagir devant un tel présent et surtout aussi en avance… ou très en retard – rit aux éclats en voyant que le chiot ne répondait point aux injonctions de son frère. La jeune fille se leva pour s'accroupir devant le chien. Le gros dogue battit de la queue en voyant arriver la jeune fille qui ne manqua point de le caresser.

- Oui le chien, je suis ta nouvelle maman, oui et moi je vais te dresser hein ? Puis elle se tourna vers son frère : Merci d'avoir fait tout ce voyage pour moi.

Devant l'émotion de sa soeur, Ashley sourit et répondit :

- Je vous en prie. Ce chien vient d'une race d'Aquitaine. Ils étaient au Moyen Age – et même après – utilisés comme chiens de gardiennage. J'ai tenté de le dresser mais je pense qu'il est trop jeune… enfin. Je n'ai point osé lui donner de nom car ce privilège vous revient.

Angélique sourit et aperçut alors la couleur inhabituelle des yeux du chiot. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et admira l'animal de plus prêt avant de se tourner une fois encore vers son frère.

- Ashley, vous avez vu ses yeux… il n'est guère malade au moins ?

Ashley s'approcha :

- Non, rassurez-vous, il s'agit d'une des caractéristiques de cette race, ainsi que leur grande force et leur bave.

Angélique ne réagit guère devant la tentative d'humour de son frère et admira de nouveau plus attentivement les yeux du chiot qui se laissait faire.

- Mais… ils sont si… bleus !

Toute la famille s'esclaffa.

- Sérieusement, Ashley, vous pensez que ce chien peut m'aider à me protéger de notre mère ? Mais soyez réaliste !

- Ce chien, comme vous dites, est encore fort jeune. Quand vous l'aurez dressé, vous deviendrez sa meute, et mieux, son chef de meute. Il donnera sa vie pour vous si cela s'avère nécessaire… Et croyez-moi, mère n'est guère point une personne courageuse face aux dangers.

Angélique soupira.

- D'accord, mais tout de même, avoir peur d'un chien ! Il n'est point bien grand ! Il semble fort d'accord mais tout de même !

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de son frère. Il répondit avec sarcasme.

- Oui, vous avez raison ! Pour six mois, il est tout petit !

Des exclamations de stupéfactions fusèrent de toutes parts. Soudain, chacun avait son attention concentrée sur Ashley qui rit aux éclats.

- Angélique, vous pensiez sincèrement que je vous aurais pris un caniche pour veiller sur votre sécurité ?! Mais je vous aime, Seigneur ! Je ne tiens guère à ce que vous mouriez. La dernière fois m'a suffi… Je refuse de vous perdre Angélique !

Ashley tenait maintenant sa jeune soeur par les épaules. La jeune fille sentit sa vue se voiler et elle se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

- Merci Ashley, merci pour tout !

La famille Mitchell regardait la scène, émue elle aussi. Finalement, Ashley écarta doucement sa soeur et lui fit relever la tête :

- Alors, quel nom allez-vous lui donner à cette pauvre bête ?

Angélique se mordilla la lèvre inférieure puis se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon. Toute la famille suivit son regard et le chien finit par sentir les regards peser sur lui car il cessa de jouer pour regarder sa nouvelle maîtresse avec amour. En croisant ses yeux étonnement clairs, Angélique trouva son nom. Fière, elle fit volte-face et les regarda tous un à un avant de répondre :

- Je vais l'appeler Azur.

* * *

_**Voilà ! c'est tout de même un peu plus… happy non ? et ça ne fait que commencer, c'est une promesse ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? A bientôt ^^**_

_**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews )**_


	3. Révolte

_**Et me revoici tardivement pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Sachez que j'ai signé le contrat alors la publication s'arrêtera bientôt :(**_

_**Mais pour le moment, on continue !**_

_**En attendant, réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Mimija :**__ j'espère bien que tu t'es attachée à Angélique, elle est quand même… euh… mignonne cette petite :p Et l'histoire est écrite depuis longtemps ^^ mais merci pour tes encouragements. Angélique et son chein vont devenir une légende :D_

_**Rachel :**__ Non mais il n'y a pas de soucis, je comprends, tu n'es pas la première, mais je préfères demander le « tu ». Oui là le madame m'aurait fait passer pour une vieille et j'airais moyennement apprécier mdrrrrr (oui je me tape une barre toute seule). Pour être exacte c'est après un viol et demi si l'on peut dire. Non c'est vrai que je ne suis pas sympa… mais elle doit s'endurvir ! c'est dur la vie. La suite maintenant :)_

_**Clarine :**__ Bonsoir (ou bonjour…) :D je suis contente que tu me laisses un commentaire, n'hésite pas à le faire de nouveau et pour tout ce que tu liras ^^ merci beaucoup !_

_**Et bien maintenant, bonne lecture :D**_

_**Retrouvons une Angélique un peu plus vivante ^^**_

* * *

III

Révolte

Quelques jours après le retour de son frère, Angélique se présenta à la table du déjeuner mais ne s'y assit guère. La jeune fille eut un pâle sourire avant que l'attention des Mitchell et de son frère ne se posât sur elle cela lui rappela lorsqu'elle s'était présentée devant les Darcy de longs mois auparavant. Quand elle fut certaine que chacun l'écoutait, Angélique prit son courage à deux mains et annonça :

- Je pars.

Mr Mitchell ne dit rien, à son habitude. Mrs Mitchell et sa fille tressaillirent et échangèrent des regards consternés. Ashley allait parler mais son amie la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre la parole.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi… je vous dois la vie mais vous ne pouvez point me couver ainsi toutes les années qu'il me reste à vivre. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi retourner chez moi, je dois affronter seule mes vieux démons… et maintenant j'ai Azur, sourit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil tendre au canidé couché à quelques pas d'elle.

Margaret se leva prestement et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

- Je ne veux point vous perdre !

La jeune miss Beckett sentit son amie trembler quelques secondes dans ses bras avant de se reprendre et de lui répondre, avec ironie comme à l'accoutumée :

- Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais donner satisfaction à ma mère en me laissant mourir ?

Question rhétorique à laquelle Margaret voulut répondre que c'est précisément ce qu'elle faillit faire, mais Angélique lui sourit.

- Rassurez-vous, je vivrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra… Ma mère ne me dominera jamais Margaret, elle n'en a guère le pouvoir. Je ne nie point qu'elle l'ait eu mais les temps ont changé et l'on m'a fait comprendre que je valais mieux que ce que me faisait subir ma mère. Maintenant, je vous en prie, cessez donc de vous inquiéter pour ma personne et laissez-moi retourner dans la maison de mon enfance.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme alors qu'elle scrutait le visage de son amie et belle-cœur. Il était toujours aussi pâle et maigre. Cependant, ses yeux avaient retrouvé un certain éclat. Pas vraiment rassurée pour autant, la jeune femme se tourna vers son père qui soupira profondément avant de se lever et de fixer Angélique.

- Je ne vois guère pourquoi nous retiendrions Angélique céans contre son gré… si elle désire partir, qu'elle parte.

Angélique s'inclina brièvement devant lui et quitta le salon sans un mot.

Deux heures plus tard, elle quittait la demeure des Mitchell sans se retourner.

Angélique ne sollicita pas la voiture des Mitchell pour rentrer chez elle. Prissy fut chargée de ramener ses affaires mais la jeune fille partit avant, et à pied avec Azur. Elle avait besoin de temps et de solitude pour réfléchir et reprendre confiance. Elle savait que ses retrouvailles avec sa mère se passeraient dans le conflit. Cela ne pouvait être qu'ainsi. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue de la maison de son enfance, la jeune fille s'arrêta un instant et soupira avant de prendre le chemin du cimetière familiale.

- Père, souffla-t-elle une fois agenouillée devant sa tombe. Vous me manquez tellement… ne vous en faites pour moi et mère, tout va bien se passer… Elle se tut face à son propre mensonge. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion intense, Angélique reprit à haute voix : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous mens, de là où vous êtes vous devez tout voir… mais je vous promets que tout va bien aller pour moi, je vais tout faire pour. Vous n'aurez pas à rougir de moi.

Angélique respira profondément et se leva, son chien gambadant gaiement autour d'elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre d'inquiétude et d'appréhension lorsqu'elle arriva sur le perron de la grande maison blanche aux colonnes grecques de l'ordre ionique plutôt que corinthien. Elle sourit néanmoins, elle aimait cette maison. Envers et contre tout, cette demeure resterait à jamais dans son cœur… même si elle désirait plus que tout au monde la quitter. Pourtant, simultanément, elle craignait de se marier, elle n'en avait guère réellement la vocation. Angélique avait peur. Elle devait réfléchir à son avenir dans les semaines et les mois qui viendraient. C'est avec cette résolution que la jeune fille entra.

Deux ou trois esclaves la saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils étaient sincèrement heureux de la revoir. Et sa mère arriva dans le hall d'entrée où elle se tenait toujours. En quelques secondes, Angélique se retrouva seule avec elle. Celle-ci croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres.

- Vous revoici.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater.

- Votre santé est-elle meilleure ?

Angélique fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand sa mère s'enquérait-elle de son humeur ?

- Oui, répondit-elle néanmoins mais avec appréhension.

- Bien, lui sourit-elle, narquoise, vous allez pouvoir m'aider à tenir cette maison.

La jeune fille fit la grimace, se demandant où sa mère voulait en venir. Elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit que sa mère allait la quitter, retournant au salon, les yeux emplis de mépris. Mrs Beckett se figea néanmoins, ne semblant s'apercevoir qu'à cet instant de la bête qui accompagnait la jeune fille. Angélique le tenait en laisse car le jeune animal n'était encore nullement dressé.

- Qu…qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? S'exclama Mrs Beckett.

Georgiana arriva rapidement en entendant le cri de sa mère et tressaillit, non à l'animal mais à la vive réaction de leur mère (cette dernière détestait tous les animaux, tout du moins ceux qui étaient vivants). Ce fut même elle qui lui répondit :

- Mais maman, vous le voyez bien : il s'agit d'un chien.

- Jeune sotte, s'écria sa mère, je le vois bien qu'il s'agit d'un chien ! Mais que fait-il dans cette maison ?

- Ashley vient de m'en faire cadeau ! Rétorqua la jeune fille en redressant la tête.

Mrs Beckett se redressa de toute sa hauteur :

- Ne me répondez point avec tant d'arrogance petite impertinente ! Et faites-moi disparaître cette chose !

Elle effraya le chien qui rabattit les oreilles puis sa queue entre les pattes tout en reculant dans les jambes de la jeune fille.

- Non.

Mrs Beckett, qui s'en retournait déjà auprès de sa précieuse Georgiana, fit lentement volte face, folle de rage :

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dit-elle en détachant bien chaque mot.

Angélique eut alors le même sourire machiavélique que sa mère :

- Voici où nous en sommes de notre duel à mort : un partout. J'ai gagné la première manche : Georgiana n'a point épousé Lord Darcy. Vous avez cependant remporté la deuxième manche en ôtant toutes émotions en moi. Je ne ressens plus que le désespoir et la tristesse. Mais voilà, je n'ai point dit mon dernier mot : la troisième manche débute… et je garde le chien !

Sans plus un mot, Angélique se rendit avec Azur dans les cuisines afin de le présenter aux nègres.

Mrs Beckett se rassit et mordit dans son mouchoir sans faire étalage de rage, comme ce le doit une vraie dame. Mais sa garce de fille ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle non plus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Angélique se leva avec l'aurore le lendemain matin. Habillée et coiffée, la jeune fille quitta sa chambre en baillant pour descendre prendre son déjeuner. Elle eut cependant la surprise de trouver sa mère qui l'attendait. La jeune fille tressaillit et ferma la bouche.

- Mère ?! Que faites-vous céans et de si bonne heure ?

Sa génitrice croisa les bras et eut un sourire méchant auquel elle ne put que froncer les sourcils.

- Je voulais simplement vous faire part de vos responsabilités de la journée.

- Depuis quand me faites-vous confiance ?

Le sourire de Mrs Beckett s'accentua davantage, faisant frissonner sa fille.

- Issa est malade, il me faut quelqu'un pour tenir les cuisines… je donne une réception ce soir.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendue.

- Mais, fit-elle, choquée, me prendriez-vous pour une de nos esclaves ?

Mrs Beckett fronça les sourcils.

- Vous devriez être honorée de la confiance que je vous témoigne en vous laissant cette charge.

Angélique tenta de rester calme.

- Pensez-vous réellement que je vais vous obéir ?

- Mais je ne vous en laisse guère le choix ma chère enfant.

- Ha oui ? Et comment comptez-vous m'obliger, Mère ? Sourit-elle à son tour sur un air de défis en croisant les bras.

Le sadisme de sa mère se fit plus encore ressentir.

- Savez-vous où se trouve votre chiot ?

Angélique s'étonna de son brusque changement de sujet puis regarda autour d'elle. Effectivement, elle ne… puis elle se figea et posa un regard nouveau sur sa mère.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Il est encore si jeune, sourit-elle, savourant déjà sa victoire. Ils sont si inconstants tant qu'ils ne sont pas éduqués ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut leur arriver.

Sans laisser le temps à Angélique de répondre, la maîtresse de maison redescendit les escaliers.

Une guère froide s'imposa dès lors entre Angélique et la femme qui lui avait donnée la vie. Les deux femmes ne se parlèrent guère plus excepté pour se disputer et on ne les voyait que rarement toutes les deux dans une même pièce. Cependant, Mrs Beckett continuait de pourrir la vie de sa fille à distance par l'intermédiaire des esclaves. Elle obligeait Angélique à faire des tâches domestiques et ingrates. Au début, la maîtresse de maison cachait son chien puis Angélique parvint à le garder constamment près d'elle. Mrs Beckett dut trouver un nouveau moyen de pression et elle fit menacer le chien par les esclaves et le reste du personnel. Azur manqua plusieurs fois de se faire tuer par quelques balles perdues du contremaître. Terrorisée pour son chien, Angélique prit le parti de se taire et d'obéir en tout à sa mère. Celle-ci en profita et lui octroya chaque jour des tâches plus ingrates les unes que les autres à effectuer. Mais la jeune fille se montrait digne et mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais marquer la moindre lassitude ni le moindre dégoût. Ce qui agaça fortement Mrs Beckett. C'était là l'unique satisfaction de la jeune fille.

Un jour, Angélique avait terminé ce que sa mère lui avait demandé dans les écuries et elle était allée se reposer dans la bibliothèque avec Azur. Avec la fin de la journée, Mrs Beckett – qui cherchait sa fille – la trouva et posa son regard sur elle tandis qu'elle dessinait en regardant par la fenêtre. La maîtresse de maison ne dit rien et observa la jeune fille un long moment en silence, patientant le temps que celle-ci remarque sa présence. Angélique finit par s'apercevoir qu'on l'épiait et elle se tourna vers sa mère. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qui la fixait, la jeune fille sursauta puis fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton, petite impertinente ! Siffla sa génitrice.

Angélique se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil et arqua un sourcil méprisant.

Ce manque de réaction chez sa fille, pis, l'indifférence manifeste qu'elle arborait quotidiennement, cette soudaine absence de haine et de courroux l'agaça plus que tout. Elle était néanmoins à court d'idée pour le moment. Elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue pour autant. La situation du point de vue d'Angélique devenait pourtant insupportable. La jeune fille n'en soufflait mot à personne mais elle était lasse de jouer les souillons dans la maison. Pourtant, la jeune fille profitait de ses rares moments de liberté pour jouir de la vie… à cause de sa mère, Angélique ne faisait guère plus ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le désirait et, ainsi donc, ses rares instants où elle n'était point surveillée par sa mère, la jeune fille retrouvait son insouciance et elle souriait, comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Ainsi, l'installation d'Azur fut un peu chaotique dans les premiers temps. Angélique devait garder son chien constamment à ses côtés car sinon elle craignait que sa mère ne le mette dehors ou, pis, ne le jette dans la rivière à moins qu'elle ne le tue au fusil. La jeune fille en faisait des cauchemars la nuit, surtout que c'était lorsqu'elle y prenait le moins garde que Mrs Beckett avait l'habitude de lui causer le plus de tort. Et Angélique ne voulait pour rien au monde qu'il arrivât malheur à son chien adoré. Azur était vraiment un bébé et, d'après ce que lui avait dit Ashley, on venait juste de le séparer de sa mère quand son frère l'avait acheté. Ainsi le petit _puppy_ s'habitua-t-il rapidement à sa nouvelle maîtresse et ils se firent confiance dans un lapse de temps relativement court.

Angélique n'avait plus de projet pour l'avenir depuis le départ des Darcy. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait plus non plus mourir comme pendant un moment. L'arrivée du jeune chiot lui procura des divertissements et des joies simples qui la comblèrent. La jeune fille décida qu'elle ne désirait point se marier et elle savait que son frère ne la presserait nullement avant qu'elle ait atteint les vingt-cinq ans. Angélique passait ses journées à se promener avec son chien et à le dresser. La première étape avait été de lui apprendre son nom. Son petit animal s'y habitua vitement, comme à tout le reste d'ailleurs. Azur était intelligent et il comprit assez tôt qu'il lui fallait se méfier de certains membres de sa meute. Les deux femelles qui vivaient avec le chef de meute – Angélique – étaient des ennemies dont ils fallaient se préserver et protéger la jeune maîtresse. Cependant, il était trop jeune et ne savait comment réagir alors pour le moment, il se contentait de rester aux côtés d'Angélique lorsqu'ils étaient dans la maison et il l'observait en silence. Azur aimait Angélique, mais il aimait aussi celui qui l'avait amené à elle. Ashley aussi faisait parti de la meute ainsi que Margaret et ses parents.

Angélique passait souvent dans l'après-dîner, au milieu d'une promenade, chez les Mitchell et la jeune fille, avec son compagnon à quatre pattes, restait prendre de thé.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'approchait la fin de l'hiver, Ellen posa sa tasse et dit à Angélique :

- Tenez, justement, aujourd'hui je viens de recevoir une lettre d'Ellen Darcy qui se plaint que vous n'avez daigné répondre à aucune de ses missives.

Angélique soupira et ferma les yeux :

- Je sais… Je dois vous avouer que je n'en ai guère eu le courage, par ailleurs je vous promets qu'en rentrant je lui écris, ainsi qu'à ma cœur.

Margaret sursauta :

- Ho, vous savez que votre cœur attend un enfant ?

Angélique sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son amie d'enfance.

- Oui, j'ai reçu sa lettre ce matin. Je n'ai guère pris le temps de lui répondre mais je suis heureuse pour elle.

Azur, qui était maintenant assez imposant, fonça sur la jeune fille et la fit tomber de sa chaise.

- Azur ! Pesta-t-elle. Tu vas me rendre folle gros chien baveux !

La grosse bête, de bien cent livres maintenant, heureuse d'avoir attiré l'attention de sa maîtresse lui lécha amoureusement le visage sous le regard dégoûté de son amie et le découragement d'Angélique. La jeune fille, toujours assise sur le sol, prit les babines plissées du chien et le força à la regarder :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi hein ? Dit-elle.

Ashley entra à cet instant faisant diversion.

- Arrêtez, je sais que vous adorez ce chien !

Azur délaissa sa maîtresse pour sauter sur le deuxième dans la hiérarchie de la meute laissant suffisamment de répit à Angélique pour qu'elle puisse se lever.

- Doucement Azur, doucement !

- Evidemment que je l'adore mon Azur, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre mon cher frère !

En rentrant chez elle, Angélique s'installa à son bureau, afin d'écrire à son amie. La jeune fille retardait cette lettre depuis des mois maintenant mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'était guère plus possible. Autant sa correspondance avec sa cœur était aisée mais avec Ellen quelque chose avait changé.

Azur était installé aux pieds d'Angélique et soupira profondément alors que la jeune fille terminait de tailler sa plume.

_« _A la plantation Beckett, Comté de Berkeley

Caroline du Sud, Cœur

Le 18 mars 1822, en fin d'après-dîner

Ma chère Ellen,

Pardonnez mon incorrection que rien ne peut justifier alors je ne tenterai guère de le faire. Si je n'ai point répondu plus tôt, il s'agit simplement du fait que de vous écrire me rappelle cruellement ce que j'ai perdu. J'ai donc pris la décision de vous écrire plus qu'occasionnellement. Je sais que vous serez affligée par ma décision et je vous demande de m'excuser pour mon égoïsme cependant vous devez comprendre qu'il m'est pénible de penser à vous sans vous imaginer riant à mes côtés dans la neige ou dans ma chambre, chez vous, au piano ou alors tandis que vous m'appreniez les règles des échecs… Seigneur, rien que de vous imaginer lisant cette lettre, j'en ai le cœur meurtri. Je n'ai pourtant guère le choix si je veux un jour pouvoir de nouveau ressentir quelque bonheur. Je vous en supplie Ellen, ne vous en voulez point et, pis, ne m'en voulez point. Je ne pourrai m'en remettre dans les deux cas.

Je ne sais quoi vous dire sinon que les derniers mois ont été forts éprouvants pour moi, mais vous devez le savoir car je sais que vous avez envoyé deux ou trois lettres à Margaret pour vous plaindre de mon manque de civilité à votre égard (et encore une fois, je m'en excuse). Ashley m'a offert un chien pour mon anniversaire et celui-ci m'a aidé à me relever, étonnant, ne trouvez-vous point ?

J'essaie de combler la blessure que cette lettre ne manquera point d'infliger à votre cœur. Ainsi, je ne sais qu'ajouter. J'ai peur que les mots utilisés ne vous fassent plus de mal que de bien. Alors je vais m'arrêter céans…

Ellen, vous avez été plus qu'une cœur pour moi et votre famille m'a donné plus que je ne le méritais. Pour tout, merci, merci encore mille fois. Vous êtes et vous resterez toujours dans mon cœur.

Je vous laisse un dernier souvenir de moi, j'espère qu'il conviendra à votre château de Hasbury.

Que Dieu vous garde et vous protège, vous et votre famille,

Votre humble et dévouée amie,

Angélique Beckett

Post Scriptum : Rendez ce mouchoir à votre frère de ma part et remerciez-le pour moi, il m'a été fort utile ces derniers mois. Il comprendra.

En relisant sa lettre, Angélique ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle savait qu'elle allait peiner son amie mais la jeune fille savait aussi que si elle ne le faisait point, elle ne parviendrait jamais à se relever. Miss Beckett scella la lettre puis la mit sur le colis qu'elle envoyait avec. Puis, elle cacha sa tête dans ses bras et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps. Azur, attristé, se redressa et posa sa grosse tête sur la cuisse de sa maîtresse en couinant doucement, lui faisant part de sa tristesse. Angélique se laissa glisser à terre et le chien crut à un nouveau jeu. Il battit de la queue en tentant de mordiller sa maîtresse mais la jeune fille s'agrippa à lui et cacha son visage dans son cou. Azur finit par comprendre que quelque chose n'était point normale et il laissa la jeune fille pleurer contre lui. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougeât.

Ellen Darcy dînait en compagnie de sa famille lorsque la lettre d'Angélique lui parvint. Après une gorgée d'eau, la jeune fille sourit et remercia Billy – son majordome – en prenant la lettre sur le plateau d'argent.

- Il y a aussi un paquet avec la lettre milady.

Chacun redressa la tête.

- Un paquet ?

- Oui mademoiselle. Où dois-je le faire transporter ?

- Euh… Dans le salon, j'arrive, répondit la jeune fille, surprise.

Puis elle eut l'idée de regarder la lettre :

_« __Lady Ellen Darcy de Hasbury_

_Leicestershire, Angleterre__ »_

La jeune fille ne put retenir un cri de joie qui surprit tout le monde :

- Un peu de tenu Ellen ! La réprimanda sa tante.

Mais sa nièce ne l'écouta point. Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage et elle tendit la lettre avant de se lever pour se rendre au salon :

- Il s'agit d'une lettre de miss Angélique !

On la suivit sans hésitation au salon, délaissant un repas pourtant délicieux.

Quand tout le monde fut installé, Ellen avait déjà commencé sa lecture et son sourire s'était éteint et, alors qu'elle terminait sa lettre, deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. James s'assit aux côtés de sa cœur et ne la quitta point du regard. Celle-ci lui tendit la missive en tremblant. Il la prit avec inquiétude pour la lire à son tour. Finalement, il la replia et ouvrit le gros coffre en bois, aidé par son père et quelques domestiques. Alors qu'Ellen cessait doucement de pleurer, on sortit un tableau avec un magnifique cadre, fait par les meilleurs artisans de Charleston. Ce tableau représentait la famille Hasbury au complet. Le comte, Eléonore, James, Ellen et la défunte comtesse. Angélique l'avait vue à diverses reprises à Berkeley House. Elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc. Tout le monde était médusé, les domestiques ne les ayant point accompagnés plus encore que la famille Hasbury. Après plusieurs minutes de stupéfaction générale, Lady Eléonore secoua doucement la tête :

- Les talents de cette enfant ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner.

James, qui avait lu la lettre, se pencha dans la boîte et récupéra son mouchoir qui était resté au fond, parfaitement plié et repassé. Ellen discerna son geste et demanda :

- Pourquoi avait-elle un de vos mouchoirs ?

L'attention se posa sur le jeune homme qui eut son sourire en coin à ce souvenir. Il vit que chacun l'observait et secoua la tête :

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai compris.

- Oui, peut-être, mais guère moi !

James observa un instant sa cœur avec amusement et amour avant de répondre :

- Je l'ai fait tant de fois pleurer que j'en ai perdu le compte. Le jour où j'ai révélé à Mrs Beckett que votre amie jouait du piano… je crois qu'il s'agit de la fois où je me suis le plus mal conduit envers votre amie et où je l'ai le plus blessée… Je lui ai donnée mon mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes qui coulaient à cause de moi.

On se tut quelques secondes à ce souvenir qui paraissait maintenant si lointain. Puis le comte se reprit et demanda à sa fille :

- Pourquoi étiez-vous si affligée il y a quelques instants, qu'est-ce que cette lettre ?

Les yeux d'Ellen se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et la jeune fille ne put répondre. On frère rétorqua à sa place en prenant la lettre :

- Ceci ressemble à une lettre d'adieu.

A leur mine septique, James leur lut les mots de la jeune américaine, plongeant la famille Hasbury dans un profond silence.

Alors que le mois de mai débutait, Angélique reçut une lettre. C'était le sceau des Hasbury mais ce n'était guère l'écriture d'Ellen. La jeune fille trouva le pli fort volumineux mais ne voulut point l'ouvrir chez elle. Alors, comme à l'accoutumée, la jeune fille partit pour l'après-midi parcourir la campagne du comté de Berkeley, accompagnée de son fidèle Azur.

Arrivée à une bonne distance de chez elle, Angélique sortit la lettre d'une de ses poches et l'examina avant de l'ouvrir… elle était trop volumineuse pour ne contenir qu'une seule lettre, cependant, elle était trop légère pour plusieurs pages. Ne parvenant à résoudre cette énigme, la jeune fille se lassa et brisa le sceau en haussant les épaules. Quelque chose tomba à terre. Angélique le ramassa. Un mouchoir, minutieusement plié. Mais point n'importe quel mouchoir… celui que lui avait donné Lord Darcy. Etonnée, la jeune fille prit convenablement la lettre dans l'intention de la lire. Ce n'était point une lettre.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul mot.

Un seul.

Inscrit au milieu d'une page blanche. En français.

_Courage_

Angélique sentit des larmes lui noyer les yeux. Elle serra douloureusement la lettre et le mouchoir contre son cœur. Les yeux fermés, elle resta de longues minutes sans bouger pour finalement les rouvrirent et regarder le ciel :

- Merci.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois et même les saisons passaient. L'hiver avait laissé place au printemps et celui-ci touchait à sa fin. Azur était maintenant presque parfaitement obéissant car même s'il lui arrivait de faire abstraction des ordres d'Angélique, il s'exécutait fort bien la plupart du temps. La jeune fille n'oubliait guère qu'il s'agissait encore d'un bébé alors elle était la plupart du temps assez indulgente avec le chiot. Ashley et Margaret souriaient quand ils la voyaient gourmander le chiot qui baissait la tête et prenait un air de martyr.

- Victoria fera une bonne mère, n'est-il point ?

Ashley regarda amoureusement son épouse et passa son bras autour de sa taille :

- Mais vous aussi.

Margaret baissa la tête.

- Mais cela fait plus d'un an que nous sommes mariés maintenant et…

Ashley l'obligea à lui faire face :

- C'est parce que vous êtes trop pressée. Dieu veut que nous nous entendions parfaitement avant de nous accorder un enfant. Ne vous en faites point à ce sujet. Laissez au temps le temps.

Margaret sourit à son époux :

- Oui mais c'est si long !

Ashley éclata de rire et embrassa passionnément son épouse.

Angélique passait la plupart de ses journées dans la campagne avec son chien. Elle ne sortait point en ville, ne s'achetait guère de chose, ne participait plus à aucune fête et ne portait que du noir. Depuis la mort de son père, la seule fois où elle avait retiré son deuil – et seulement par nécessité – c'était aux épousailles de son frère. Mais le plus grave était que la jeune fille ne jouait plus au piano. La dernière fois qu'on l'avait entendue, c'était aux épousailles des Beckett, l'avant-veille du départ des Darcy et des Butler. Ashley et Margaret avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire entendre raison mais Angélique les avait chaque fois boudés plusieurs jours. Et elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Son frère et son amie la laissèrent donc dans son deuil, en attendant de trouver une solution qui satisferait tout le monde.

Les Mitchell et le couple Beckett remarquèrent rapidement qu'Angélique ne se remettait guère de sa maladie. La jeune fille avait certes repris des couleurs, du poids et un semblant de vie mais elle restait toujours cernée, pâle, maigre et sans joie aucune. Ils devaient faire quelque chose avant que son état soit irréversible.

Un matin d'été, alors qu'Angélique se levait et descendait les escaliers – suivie de son chien – elle crut apercevoir dans le salon son oncle installé dans un fauteuil. La jeune fille continua son chemin de quelques pas puis revint un arrière à reculons quand son cerveau eut analysé les images. Elle passa la tête dans la grande salle et il se trouvait que son oncle y était bien installé en compagnie de sa mère. Ils buvaient le thé comme deux amis de longues dates. Angélique dévisagea sa mère qui semblait étonnement satisfaite puis son oncle qui paraissait aussi mauvais qu'à l'accoutumée. La jeune fille croisa les bras à l'entrée de la pièce et fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ?

Son oncle prit un air angélique :

- Nous ? Mais que vas-tu chercher ?

- Angélique, lui dit sa mère en posant sa cuillère dans la soucoupe, venez vous asseoir je vous prie, nous avons à parler.

Angélique sentit son cœur s'accélérer et quelque chose lui souffla qu'elle ferait mieux de partir en courant.

- Euh… je suis attendue pour déjeuner, désolée.

La jeune fille fit promptement volte-face. Son oncle la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui prit violemment le bras. Angélique poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur alors que son oncle l'obligeait à lui faire face.

- Alors la belle, on ne v…

A cet instant, Azur revint des cuisines, trouvant que sa maîtresse mettait un peu trop de temps à son goût pour aller manger. Il vit le chef de meute se faire attaquer par un inconnu et lui faire mal. Le grand chien ne prit guère le temps de réfléchir, il bondit et aboya pour atterrir aux côtés de sa maîtresse.

* * *

_**Et bien voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Une petite leçon à l'oncle Harry ?**_

_**Ça dit à qui ?**_

_**Merci parce que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des messages et j'en veux encoreeeeeeeeeeeee !**_

_**A bientôt les amis !**_


	4. Décision

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre, maintenant que j'ai terminé mes partiels (enfinnnnnn) bref, tout ça pour dire que je trouve que les reviews vont en diminuant… JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !**_

_**Réponses aux non-inscrits :**_

_**Claire :**__ merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes tout ce que j'écris. D'autant plus quand on me fait des compliments de la sorte. :) je prends ! Pour le contrat, j'ai fait attention et ça ne concerne pas ces écrits là puisque l'histoire est coupé en deux tomes et que cette partie appartient au 2__ème__… bref on se moque des détails et pour le moment je peux publier ! :D_

_**Rachel :**__ Mais non, pas de deuxièle viol ! je suis sadique mais pas à ce point –' mariage forcé ? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON je ne suis toujours pas si sadique (quoique…) Pour le nom de la partie, tu verras après pourquoi ça ne s'appelle QUE espoir ^^ promis. Pour ta question, pourquoi s'enfuirait-elle ? Elle est plutôt du genre à faire face non ? Mais tu as ta réponse à la fin de ce chapitre._

_**Ambre :**__ Merci merci (révérence trèèèèès modeste :p) pleurer ? ho non… quoique c'est plutôt flateur pour moi hi hi. Merci beaucoup en tout cas :) et à bientôt_

_**Mimija : **__Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi l'échange de mouchoir… c'est venu comme ça. ^^ une symbolique cachée ? Guère plus que ce qui semble ! Leur relation est ainsi non ?_

_Bah oui, il fallait s'attendre à le revoir l'oncle, ça aurait été bizarre autrement. Mais comme tu le supputes, Azur est là maintenant ! TADA. Oui c'est pour ça qu'il fallait que les Darcy partent, il fallait qu'Angélique puisse se remettre mais SEULE ! Enfin voilà ! _

_**Et maintenant bonne lecture**_

* * *

IV

Décision

En voyant ce gros chien sauter dans sa direction, l'oncle Harry lâcha sa proie et recula.

- Haaaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Angélique se massait son bras endolori alors qu'Azur était à ses côtés, prêt à l'attaque. La jeune fille fusilla son oncle du regard mais daigna répondre :

- Ce _truc_, comme vous dites, il s'agit de mon protecteur et ami. Il s'agit d'un chien, présent de mon frère, que je dresse pour me protéger.

Angélique avait appris des ordres simples au chien mais dans la langue française puisqu'il y était né mais ce n'était guère l'unique raison : elle l'avait instruit en quelques ordres brefs en français pour qu'il distingue les ordres des paroles d'encouragements ou des entraînements, des situations d'urgences. Elle savait qu'Azur lui obéirait quel que soit l'ordre.

Les regards apeurés de son oncle et de sa mère firent sourire Angélique. Ils observaient tous deux le gros chien en garde à ses côtés comme s'il était de diable en personne. Mrs Beckett, qui n'avait jamais vraiment regardé le chien, s'écria soudain en le montrant d'un doigt tremblant :

- Mais… mais il s'agit d'un dogue d'Aquitaine !

La jeune fille fut sincèrement surprise par sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'elle avait vécu en France durant les quinze premières années de sa vie. Harry Beckett regarda tour à tour sa belle-soeur et sa nièce. Toutes les deux semblaient surprises mais lui était le plus perdu, il fut cependant le premier à se ressaisir et se tourna vers Mrs Beckett :

- Et alors ? Qu'importe sa race !

Anne détacha son regard de sa fille pour se poser sur celui de son beau-frère.

- Si-fait monsieur, et celui-ci est jeune car il n'est point très gros encore.

- … ? Point gros ? Vous moqueriez-vous madame ?

Anne Beckett secoua la tête.

- Ce sont des chiens de gardiennage, ils ne sont utilisés qu'à cette fin en France… Je n'en ai d'ailleurs jamais revu depuis mon enfance… ses yeux accusateurs se portèrent de nouveaux sur la jeune fille : et je suppose donc que votre frère s'est rendu dans sa patrie d'origine…

Angélique inspira pour répondre mais son oncle s'agaça et, avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, il s'emporta :

- Ha ! Mais que m'importe l'origine de ce chien ! Si je ne puis plus guère l'approcher sans me faire mordre, quel est l'intérêt ?

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de sa nièce et un magnifique sourire sarcastique apparut sur ses fines lèvres. Mrs Beckett observa quelques instants sa fille puis le chien – toujours au garde-à-vous aux pieds de la jeune fille – avant de rétorquer :

- A ce propos, je vous déconseille de vous attaquer dorénavant à ma fille quand le chien est dans les parages car il ne manquera point de vous arracher un membre… d'un claquement de mâchoire.

Mrs Beckett secoua la tête, elle se demandait comment elle n'avait pas vu avant que sa fille avait ramené un dogue d'Aquitaine.

Mr Beckett posa un regard beaucoup plus inquiet sur le chien puis s'adressa à sa nièce :

- Vous paraissez beaucoup moins séduisante tout à coup.

Angélique lut cependant dans ses yeux qu'il n'abandonnerait point la partie si facilement… La jeune fille déglutit péniblement et son oncle lui offrit son sourire le plus machiavélique. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle ne connaissait guère le but de la visite de son oncle. Angélique prit un air calme et le ton le plus distant qu'elle put et demanda avec une désinvolture qui ne trompa personne :

- Au fait, quel était le but de cette visite mon oncle ?

Mr Beckett se tourna vers la maîtresse de maison et celle-ci lui sourit, ce qui acheva de paniquer Angélique. Sa mère répondit alors avec importance :

- Ma chère enfant, vous savez à quel point je…

Mais, Angélique qui avait les nerfs à vifs n'avait point la force de jouer à ce jeu.

- Je vous en prie, ne jouez guère les mères attentionnées et aimantes avec moi ! Même mon oncle ne s'y trompe point !

Mr Beckett réprima un sourire, le chien dressa la tête et Mrs Beckett se tortilla mal à l'aise avant de reprendre :

- D'accord petite peste, je gagne la troisième manche !

Angélique – qui ne s'attendait certes point à ce genre de réflexion – s'étonna :

- Hein ?

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer. Son oncle regarda l'épouse de feu son frère sans comprendre mais sa mère avait croisé les bras et observait sa fille avec suffisance :

- Oui jeune sotte, je viens de remporter la troisième manche en accordant votre main à votre oncle.

S'il n'y avait pas eu le mur derrière elle, Angélique se serait probablement évanouie. Cependant, son contact avec la matière lui permit de se ressaisir rapidement même si elle était redevenue aussi pâle que la mort.

- Alors, que dites-vous de cela ? Dit triomphalement son oncle en s'approchant.

Mais Angélique avait sursauté à son approche et elle ordonna au chien en français :

- _Azur, attention !_

Le chien répondit aussitôt, tant à l'injonction de sa maîtresse qu'à l'odeur de la terreur qu'elle dégageait inconsciemment. Son oncle s'arrêta promptement et Angélique parvint enfin à rassembler ses idées en comprenant pleinement qu'avec maintenant son chien à ses côtés, elle n'avait guère plus à craindre son oncle.

- J'en dis, mon oncle, ma mère, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant ses deux aînés, que je me refuse d'épouser mon oncle et que mon frère s'opposera de toutes les façons à cet hymen… Donc, je ne crains point vos manigances.

Elle allait quitter la pièce mais finalement revint sur ses pas et posa son regard vert sur sa mère :

- Très bien, vous avez gagné la troisième manche… mais je remporterai les autres, soyez-en certaine. Je ne compte point abandonner si aisément moi non plus.

Sa mère serra les dents :

- Dommage car si vous pouviez vous noyer dans votre bain, cela arrangerait mes affaires.

Angélique lui offrit alors son plus beau sourire hypocrite :

- Votre souhait est exprimé avec tant d'amour que je ne puis faire autrement que ne guère le réaliser !

La jeune fille quitta promptement la pièce, les nerfs à vifs et en colère.

- Petite peste ! Se récria sa mère.

L'oncle Harry ne parla point mais son regard mauvais fixé sur l'entrée de la pièce en disait long. Après un dernier coup d'oeil aux deux adultes, Azur suivit sa maîtresse.

Angélique arrivait un peu en retard chez son frère pour l'heure du thé mais ce n'était guère important et personne ne fit la moindre remarque, surtout quand ils virent le visage blafard de la jeune fille. Elle les salua brièvement et ne parla que lorsqu'on lui posait une question directe à laquelle elle était obligée de répondre. Angélique regardait son chien jouer sur la terrasse sans écouter ce que ses hôtes pouvaient dire. Finalement, Ashley posa son bras sur celui de sa soeur :

- Angélique. Angélique ?

Quand il lut dans ses yeux sa silencieuse attention, le jeune homme soupira :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Angélique ne répondit point tout de suite. Elle chercha ses mots mais seules des larmes répondirent. La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Tous furent stupéfaits et se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant de reporter de nouveau leur attention sur la jeune fille. Ashley répéta :

- Angélique, que s'est-il passé ?

Les autres se taisaient. Margaret était terrifiée de la réaction de son époux face à l'égarement de sa soeur, puis elle se souvint de la réaction qu'avait eu Lord Darcy lorsque Angélique voulait sauter par la fenêtre l'année précédente. Son amie était son opposé : pour obtenir des réponses et la faire sortir de son mutisme, il fallait la secouer alors qu'elle-même, au contraire, devait être calmée. Ashley parvint alors à agacer Angélique qui se leva, inquiète. Elle se tordait les mains et se mit à marcher de long en large. Ashley l'arrêta bientôt et la menaça :

- Angélique, je vous assure que je vous pose la question pour la dernière fois : que s'est-il passé ?

La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et répondit en éclatant :

- Elle a accepté la demande de l'oncle Harry !

Seul Ashley comprit et cela le statufia. Le frère et la soeur s'observèrent un long moment en silence puis le visage d'Ashley se colora de pourpre. Il serra les poings :

- Il en est hors de question !

Deux nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Angélique.

- Je sais.

Mrs Mitchell demanda à sa fille ce que tout cela signifiait, mais Margaret n'en avait aucune idée. Elles patientèrent donc.

Mr Beckett se reprit finalement et il se rassit, suivi de peu par une Angélique chancelante. Margaret osa finalement après plusieurs minutes de silence :

- Euh… pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Pour la première fois, Ashley répondit sèchement à son épouse :

- Non.

Angélique continuait de fixer ses mains qu'elle serrait le plus fort possible et elle ne réagit point. Ce ne fut guère le cas de Mr Mitchell qui s'exprima pour la première fois :

- Ashley ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Margaret ne méritait point ce ton !

Mais Ashley était agacé par les manigances de sa mère et il s'inquiétait trop pour Angélique.

- Avec tout le respect que je lui dois, Margaret est parfois trop curieuse. Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Elle ne concerne aucun de vous d'ailleurs.

Il se leva et héla un nègre afin qu'il fasse seller vitement son cheval, sous les regards stupéfaits de sa belle-famille. Il se tourna ensuite vers son épouse :

- Voudriez-vous vous occuper d'Angélique ? Elle passera la nuit chez nous, je refuse qu'elle rentre maintenant.

Margaret était encore choquée de ce que lui avait dit son époux, si bien qu'elle ne réagit point. Ashley n'attendit guère sa réponse et quitta la demeure des Mitchell, fou de rage.

Angélique sentait ses forces la quitter. Les véhémences de son rêve l'avait sortie de sa torpeur mais cela venait de la plonger dans ses douloureux souvenir. Son cœur accéléra et sa gorge se sera. Elle eut bientôt de grandes difficultés à respirer. La jeune fille se leva mais tout tourna autour d'elle. Le noir s'empara de son esprit malgré sa lutte. Angélique perdit alors connaissance.

L'on fit quérir le médecin du comté sur l'heure. Il s'avéra qu'Angélique était simplement déshydratée. Elle n'avait point dû boire de la journée, de plus, la connaissant, elle devait avoir passé la journée à l'extérieur. Le médecin fit remarquer aussi que la jeune fille semblait sous-alimentée. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, il était vrai qu'Angélique était maigre. Ashley rentra quelques instants plus tard, guère moins de mauvaise humeur. Cependant, quand il apprit le malaise de sa soeur, il accourut à son chevet.

Mrs Mitchell demanda alors à sa fille :

- N'êtes-vous point jalouse de l'amour de votre époux envers sa soeur ?

Margaret prit le temps de la réflexion puis répondit :

- Non point, j'admire leur relation… et sans leur attachement mutuel, vous savez aussi bien que moi que mon amie ne serait guère plus de ce monde depuis longtemps maintenant.

Sa mère hocha la tête et en convint.

Ce soir-là, dans l'intimité de leur chambre, Margaret reposait dans les bras de son époux, étendu auprès d'elle.

- Nous devrions lui en parler demain, dit soudain Margaret pour briser un silence de plusieurs heures.

Son époux soupira :

- Vous avez raison… nous aurions déjà dû lui en faire part.

La jeune femme se redressa et caressa gentiment la joue de son époux.

- Non, nous avons bien agi. Imaginez qu'elle y ait vu un espoir et que finalement, nous n'avions pu tenir notre promesse… dans quel état pensez-vous que cela l'aurait plongée ?

- Pire que ce malaise j'en conviens.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Margaret murmura après quelques minutes de réflexion :

- Ashley ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous si mal parlé ce tantôt ? Hésita-t-elle.

Ashley déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse.

- Pardonnez-moi… la nouvelle qu'Angélique m'a rapportée m'a plongé dans une telle colère que tous mes sentiments et émotions ont été décuplés dans les négatifs. Mais il est vrai que vous êtes parfois trop curieuse, sourit-il.

- Mais…

Ashley lui imposa le silence en déposant un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chuuuuuut, je vous en prie, ne dites rien… cette histoire ne vous concerne guère.

Déçue, elle soupira mais n'insista point.

Le lendemain, il fallut batailler un long moment avant qu'Angélique n'acceptât de manger. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle eut terminé son dîner qu'Ashley s'exclama :

- Bon, maintenant que vous voilà remise de votre malaise, Margaret et moi avons quelque chose à vous proposer.

La jeune fille posa un regard interrogateur sur son amie qui prit la suite.

- Vous souvenez-vous du cousin de mon père qui vit à Londres et dont nous allons hériter la fortune et tous les biens ?

- Euh… oui. Puis elle se souvint vraiment : ha mais oui les soixante mille livres !

- Exactement. Confirma son frère.

- Bien, en hiver dernier, ils nous ont écrit pour savoir si nous pouvions venir passer quelques mois à Londres afin de régler les problèmes de succession et aussi pour nous rencontrer.

Angélique eut son sourire enchanteur :

- Vous voyez, j'avais raison.

Margaret hocha la tête en souriant.

- En effet, toujours est-il, nous partons dans dix jours pour au moins six mois.

Angélique tressaillit puis blêmit quand elle saisit pleinement le sens de ses paroles.

- Comme nous partons en Europe pour affaire, autant en profiter pour visiter le pays non ?

Ashley vit soudain la terreur envahir sa soeur et il conclut :

- Ce que veut dire Margaret c'est que nous leur avons demandé si vous pouviez nous accompagner... Angélique, vous pouvez venir avec nous à Londres.

Ces derniers mots éveillèrent Angélique et firent naître en elle un semblant d'espoir. Elle était si touchée qu'ils aient pensé à elle que la jeune fille ne put articuler la moindre parole de remerciement.

- Angélique ? Vous sentez-vous bien ?

Tête baissée, ses quelques mèches rebelles sorties du chignon et lui tombant devant les yeux, Angélique hocha lentement la tête en silence. Margaret reprit alors la parole pour s'expliquer.

- Nous voulions vous en parler avant, ne point vous prendre ainsi au dépourvu, mais nous ne savions point si Mr et Mrs Smith accepteraient de vous prendre à charge en plus de nos deux personnes. Nous avons dû expliquer en partie votre situation, assurer que vous étiez bien éduquée puis ils ont accepté puisque vous êtes la soeur d'Ashley et mon amie… mais nous avons dû utiliser toute notre force de persuasion pour qu'ils acceptent de prendre Azur.

Le couple fixait Angélique qui n'avait toujours point relevée la tête. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la jeune fille chuchota :

- Et après ?

- Après quoi ? La questionna gentiment Ashley.

- Et après, si je vous accompagne, que se passera-t-il lorsque nous reviendrons ?

Le couple échangea un regard puis Margaret hocha la tête et Ashley soupira :

- J'espère que ce voyage vous permettra de reprendre un semblant de vie puis, à notre retour, nous vous chercherons un époux qui ne vous touchera jamais si telle est votre volonté ou vous entrerez chez les Ursulines avec Lucy. Dans tous les cas, vous n'habiterez plus guère avec notre mère… vous l'avez supportée assez longtemps et nous ne tolérerons point de vous voir retomber malade par sa faute.

- Alors Angélique, acceptez-vous de nous accompagner ?

Un nouveau silence empli la pièce alors qu'Angélique jouait toujours avec ses mains. Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille releva la tête et les fixa tour à tour quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Je vous accompagne.

* * *

_**Et voilààààà alors ? alors ? Avouez que j'avais laissé des indices quand même !**_

_**Des réflexions, des critiques, des hurlements… à VOS CLAVIERS**_


	5. INTERMEDE

**_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !_**

**_Juste une information parce que je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès contente !_**

**_Avant de vous l'annoncer, petit récapitulatif._**

**_Désillusion est une histoire en 5 parties : Infortune, Remords, Espoir, Emotion et Liberté._**

**_J'ai déjà donc publié les deux première parties dans leur intégralité et j'en suis au milieu (ou presque) de la troisième._**

**_J'ai signé un contrat avec une maison d'Edition : édition Valentina et j'en viens à ma nouvelle du jour et à des explications._**

**_Mon histoire Désillusion va être publié sous le nom "La mélodie du Destin" mais en deux tomes. Le premier, Larmes, regroupe la première et la deuxième partie donc par contrat j'ai dû supprimer la deuxième partie et une bonne partie de la première... d'où vous n'y avez plus accès._**

**_Cependant, le deuxième tome ne fait l'objet d'aucun contrat donc je peux continuer à le publier pour le moment._**

** www . facebook amandineweber . auteure ?ref=hl**

**_ valentina-editions . fr / la-melodie-du-destin - 1-larmes-amandine-weber /_**

**_Je vous remercie pour tout et à bientôt !_**

**_Je vous adore, mes fans de la première heure !_**

**_Amandine Weber alias Abie Mendawner_**


	6. Londres

_**Voici la suite tant attendue (et cette fois c'est un vrai chapitre !)**_

_**Avez-vous été voir ma page fb ? Bon en tout cas, je suis certaine que ce chapitre va plaire. Notre petite Angélique se retrouve à Londres ! Où évidemment, elle ne sera pas au bout de ses surprises (et vous non plus en conséquences) !**_

_**Elisendre : **__bonjour bonjour… oui je suis très éloignée mais j'ai prévenu au début de la première partie. C'est plus un hommage à Austen qu'une fanfiction. Mais ravie que ça te plaise tout de même ^^ hiihi et je suis aussi contente que tu « me » lises depuis le début et encore que tu m'aies laissée un commentaire. Pour la deuxième partie de l'histoire, j'ai dû la supprimer parce que j'ai signé un contrat avec une maison d'édition. Donc c'est normal de même que la majorité de la première partie… bref c'est normal ! Pour Margaret, elle sait qu'Angélique a été violée par son oncle mais c'est tout. Elle se doute qu'il veut l'épouser mais elle n'est pas dans toutes les confidences non plus. Voilà voilà._

_**Claire : **__A maintenant le prochaine chapitre (hihi) hurm, ok… prévisible quand on connaît mon esprit machiavélique ? Pff, n'importe quoi ^^ mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis certaine que tu seras surprises pour la suite ! Mwahaha. Quant aux faits d'exprimer mes idées sur papier ? hey bien je commence par trouver des noms des personnages puis le titre… ensuite je décide d'une fin et de « grandes scènes ». Le reste vient pratiquement tout seul et ce n'est que du remplissage pour dire vulgairement. Après à dire si c'est normal pour toi ou pour moi je n'en ai pas la moindre idée –' Et ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui te dis merci pour ton commentaire ! _

_**Gwla10 :**__ D'abord merci d'être revenue… ensuite, si tu as besoin, je peux te faire un résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la partie précédente… au besoin^^ Merci en tout cas, je serai ravie que tu achètes mon bouquin :p Merci à toi encore et à bientôt_

_**Et sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture **_

* * *

V

Londres

Tenant son chien qui n'en pouvait plus guère, Angélique dut patienter afin de laisser les autres passagers quitter le navire avant elle et Azur. La jeune fille cachait tant bien que mal son excitation car elle avait découvert durant ce voyage qu'elle avait le mal de mer. Ashley et Margaret n'avaient d'ailleurs cessé de la chatouiller à ce propos tout au long de la traversée. Le mois d'octobre se terminait et ils venaient d'arriver à Londres.

Sa mère en apprenant son départ n'avait rien dit, elle s'était contentée de tourner le dos et de faire comme si sa fille n'existait point. La jeune fille avait souri et ordonné que l'on commence à préparer ses malles ainsi que les affaires du chien. Angélique aurait aimé emmener avec elle Prissy, son amie esclave qui l'avait soutenue l'année précédente mais Ashley et Margaret le lui avait déconseillé : depuis la révolution française, on discutait beaucoup en Europe – mais surtout en Angleterre – sur les droits de l'Homme. Ainsi, même si l'esclavage n'était point interdit au Royaume-Uni, avoir des esclaves était tout de même point vu de manière aimable par les aristocrates anglais. Angélique avait toujours vécu parmi les esclaves, pour elle, c'était aussi normal que de respirer et il lui paraissait inconcevable que ces personnes soient libres au même titre qu'elle et les siens. Les nègres étaient si immatures ! Si on le leur avait proposé, ceux-ci auraient d'ailleurs préféré rester sous la tutelle des Beckett car ils avaient toujours été plus que convenablement traités. Cependant, Ashley n'avait guère abandonné la jeune esclave à son sort et il l'avait transférée chez les Mitchell afin que sa mère ne puisse lui nuire.

Margaret était restée à ses côtés alors que la jeune fille patientait tant bien que mal pour quitter le navire à son tour. La jeune femme observa son amie qui avait encore maigri durant leur voyage. Alors qu'elle avait abhorré leur voyage en voiture jusqu'à New York où ils avaient pris le bateau, Angélique n'avait guère apprécié le voyage en navire anglais. Elle était restée tout le voyage – ou presque – dans sa cabine avec Azur. Le chien s'était d'ailleurs parfaitement conduit et n'avait point désobéi une seule fois à sa maîtresse ce dont Margaret lui était obligée. Ashley les avait quittées pendant qu'il cherchait sur le port la voiture qu'on leur avait envoyé avec le gouvernante de la maison – d'après ce qui avait été convenu par correspondance. Angélique se frictionna frileusement de sa main libre, l'autre tenant en laisse courte le chien qui patientait en haletant, couché à ses pieds :

- Rassurez-moi, ce temps est une plaisanterie ?

En effet, en cet après-dîner d'automne, le ciel était couvert et on sentait que la pluie allait bientôt arriver, la température n'était point aussi clémente qu'en Caroline du Sud. Angélique se remémora l'hiver où les Darcy étaient avec eux, elle se souvint de la neige et du froid. La jeune fille se mit à trembler en imaginant un hiver avec des températures toujours plus basses que cet hiver-là. Alors que Margaret allait répondre, un des passagers s'arrêta pour retirer son chapeau devant elles. Angélique répondit instinctivement par une brève révérence ainsi que Margaret.

- Lorsqu'il fait ce temps, à Londres, nous disons que c'est vivifiant, expliqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il était fort élégamment vêtu. Cependant, ce n'est guère cela qu'Angélique nota en premier chez lui, c'était son accent et son sourire charmeur. La jeune fille bougea doucement sur place pour tenter de se réchauffer.

- Vivifiant ? Vous moqueriez-vous Monsieur ?

Margaret éclata de rire.

- Angélique, je vous avais pourtant prévenue de vous vêtir plus chaudement ce matin ! Tête de mule, cela vous apprendra à ne point m'écouter !

Leur inconnu se tourna vers Margaret et sourit :

- Votre soeur ?

Angélique sourit :

- Presque, l'épouse de mon frère.

Il prit la main de Margaret et la baisa en s'inclinant galamment.

- Eh bien Madame, votre bon sens avait raison. A moins que vous ne soyez déjà venue à Londres auparavant ?

- Non point monsieur, je n'y suis jamais venue, ce que je regrette. Cependant, nous avions des amis qui y vivent et ils nous ont parlé de ce climat… disons, différent du notre.

Il sourit de nouveau.

- Je n'ai guère beaucoup voyagé aux Etats-Unis, je ne me rends qu'à New York et seulement pour affaire.

Angélique rit à son tour.

- Alors il s'agirait plutôt de vous plaindre, vous, monsieur.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux étonnement limpides d'Angélique :

- Et pourquoi donc miss ?

- Parce que vous n'en avez guère vu que la ville et, autant vous l'avouer, le plus laid !

Leur interlocuteur rit franchement.

- Mais d'où venez-vous donc ?

La jeune fille allait répondre mais Ashley arriva à cet instant :

- Margaret, Angélique, venez, j'ai trouvé notre voiture… il s'avisa alors de l'étranger : ho, excusez-moi.

L'homme au sourire railleur s'inclina poliment devant Ashley qui répondit de la même manière.

- Ne vous en faites guère, je dois vous quitter de toutes les façons, ma propre voiture m'attend et je pense que mon épouse aussi… Mais, il tira une carte de visite de son manteau et la tendit à Angélique, s'il vous vient l'envie de visiter Londres, venez me voir au centre de la ville. Je serais enchanté de vous revoir…

Angélique prit la carte et fit une révérence plus marquée que la première fois toutefois, quand elle se releva, il avait disparu.

- Quel étrange personnage, conclut simplement Margaret.

Pour Angélique, déambuler dans la foule avec son chien était un divertissement. Il était étonnant de constater combien les gens étaient en réalité craintifs. Ils leur suffisaient d'apercevoir le chien pour s'écarter du chemin de la jeune fille, alors qu'Azur restait aux côtés de sa maîtresse sans pouvoir s'empêcher de flairer l'air, empli d'odeurs qu'il ne connaissait point. Les docks du port de Londres étaient en permanence en pleine effervescence et il semblait à la jeune fille que des bateaux ne cessaient d'arriver alors que la berge était pleine de navire, plus imposants les uns que les autres.

La jeune fille ne prit guère le temps d'admirer le paysage, elle était trop concentrée à surveiller la direction que prenait son frère et son chien, par crainte de renverser quelqu'un (oui, son chien avait tendance à oublier qu'il pesait plus de cent vingt livres) ou qu'il ne lui échappe s'il se mettait soudain à tirer trop fort sur la laisse. Pour rien au monde la jeune fille ne désirait le perdre. Ils parvinrent enfin à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à un endroit où de nombreuses voitures attendaient avec les cochets que leurs propriétaires quittassent le navire. Angélique n'avait jamais vu autant de voiture en une seule fois et elle se figea, stupéfaite. Cependant, Azur ne l'entendait point ainsi et il continua de suivre Ashley. Angélique manqua de tomber quand son chien avança sans elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et se remit en route en donnant un coup de pied dans le derrière du chien qui se retourna, interrogateur et nullement affecté par le geste de sa maîtresse – qu'il avait à peine senti. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la voiture et Angélique soupira. Le cochet s'inclina devant les deux dames avant de voir le chien. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent certes, on l'avait prévenu qu'il y aurait un chien… mais par un lion ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Madame n'allait guère être contente. Il vit alors la propriétaire du chien… la soeur de l'époux de l'héritière d'après la rumeur, il retint son souffle. La jeune fille était malade ou elle était en convalescence, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il trouva scandaleux d'avoir emmener une personne qui semblait aussi fragile dans un voyage aussi long. Cependant, en bon serviteur, il ne fit point la moindre remarque. Il observa ensuite la jeune héritière… elle ne ressemblait guère à Monsieur… si, peut-être ses grands yeux bruns pétillants de plaisirs.

Il se présenta alors aux jeunes femmes : il était le cochet, messager et majordome de la maison de Mr et Mrs Smith. Il se nommait Marc Parkman et était au service de Mr et Mrs Smith depuis douze années maintenant.

Ashley et le cochet allèrent trouver les malles, ce qui prit beaucoup de temps. Il fallut ensuite les mettre sur la voiture mais au moment de partir, Parkman s'étonna :

- Le chien monte dans la voiture ?!

Angélique lui offrit son plus beau sourire et le cochet songea qu'elle était plus jolie qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

- Evidemment.

Le serviteur n'osa pas la contredire et s'inclina :

- Bien, alors allons-y.

Angélique hocha la tête puis monta dans la voiture en sifflant pour qu'Azur la suive sans problème.

Ils mirent quelques instants à quitter les docks. Mr et Mrs Smith habitaient dans un nouveau quartier de Londres, presque dans la banlieue de la ville dans une rue adjacente au Regents park. En apprenant cela, Angélique fut satisfaite car elle n'aurait point à chercher loin pour promener et faire courir quotidiennement Azur qui était encore fort jeune et qui avait la nécessité de se dépenser.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Angélique songea qu'elle était petite puis sourit. Elle n'était certes point aussi vaste que la demeure où elle avait grandi mais cela suffisait amplement pour un couple vivant seul et sans enfant. La maison était constituée un étage et la façade comportait trois grandes fenêtres à l'étage contre deux au rez-de-chaussée. La cheminée fumait et la nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur la ville. Angélique respira profondément. Il y avait beaucoup moins de bruit dans ce quartier que dans les docks mais c'était toujours trop pour la jeune fille qui était habituée à s'endormir en entendant les cigales chanter de concert avec les grenouilles. Dans cette ville, il y avait plus de bruit qu'à Charleston. Elle se souvint alors ce qu'Ellen lui avait dit un jour : Londres était la ville la plus peuplée du monde ce qui ne l'étonnait plus guère à présent qu'elle pouvait la contempler de ses propres yeux.

Elle releva la tête, le regard empli de défi. La jeune fille avait froid et faim, elle était épuisée, et elle était un peu perdue. Cependant elle comprit qu'elle commençait dès maintenant une nouvelle vie : elle n'était plus aux Etats-Unis.

Elle était maintenant à Londres !

La jeune fille entra à la suite de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Le cochet leur ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon sous la supplique du domestique qui les avait conduits. Dans la pièce, il y avait une cheminée où brûlait un doux feu. Il régnait dans la pièce une douce chaleur qui rasséréna Angélique. La jeune fille aperçut une femme qui se tenait debout devant la table basse du salon près de la cheminée tout au fond de la pièce. Grande et maigre, elle avait un air sérieux et ses yeux d'un bleu vif figea les jeunes gens tant ils étaient froids. Les trois invités s'arrêtèrent en l'apercevant et ils se turent aussitôt. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était effrayante. Elle portait une robe simple d'un bleu roi terne et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un chignon sévère, elle semblait être entre deux âges. Ses cheveux, aucun dépassant de son chignon, étaient bruns avec des mèches grisonnantes voir blanches par endroit. Azur s'assit aux pieds de la jeune fille, patient. Il ne comprenait point ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que sa maîtresse lui indiquerait quoi faire quand le moment serait venu pour lui d'intervenir. Il avait couru, avait fait ses besoins, visité un lieu empli de nouvelle odeur et surtout, ils avaient quitté cet affreux endroit où tout bougeait, où il ne pouvait guère courir quand il le voulait mais surtout, c'est l'endroit qui avait rendu sa maîtresse malade. Ainsi, il était heureux de l'avoir quitté !

La femme au regard d'acier s'inclina guindée devant eux avant de se présenter :

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Je suis Miss Pervenche, la gouvernante de cette maison. Madame m'a priée de vous accueillir car elle se trouve présentement avec monsieur chez des amis pour le thé, comme tous les jeudis. Laissez-moi vous montrer la maison ainsi que vos chambres.

Le jeune couple hocha la tête alors qu'Angélique lâchait le chien afin qu'il parcourt la maison à son aise. Azur commença à déambuler dans le salon en remuant la queue puis, quand il vit que sa maîtresse quittait la pièce, il la suivit.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait le salon, les cuisines, une bibliothèque, un petit salon ainsi qu'une salle à manger pouvant contenir jusqu'à dix voire douze personnes. A l'étage se tenait évidemment la chambre du couple, la chambre d'amis qu'allait occuper Ashley et Margaret, une dernière chambre qui n'avait point servi depuis des années, celle d'Angélique, une unique salle de bain, et un bureau où le maître des lieux travaillait autrefois. En effet, il considérait qu'il avait assez de fortune pour cesser de travailler, même si ce n'était guère la stricte vérité. Mr Smith était maintenant trop vieux, selon lui, pour continuer de se tuer au travail chaque jour alors qu'il avait amassé une fortune largement suffisante depuis le début de sa vie. A quoi bon être le plus riche du cimetière ?

Ashley et Margaret avaient été laissés dans la chambre qu'ils occuperaient au cours des prochains mois. Miss Pervenche, qui n'aimait guère Angélique à cause de son chien, la conduisit sans un mot dans la pièce qui était tout au bout du couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte et alluma plusieurs bougies qui se trouvaient dans la pièce afin de faire quelques lumières à la jeune fille. Angélique parcourut la pièce des yeux.

La chambre était violette comme du lilas donnant une impression de chaleur étonnante à la pièce. L'ameublement était pauvre mais il y avait le nécessaire et même un peu plus car les meubles étaient plus que convenables. Même dans sa chambre aux Etats-Unis, son lit n'était point aussi beau. Alors qu'elle avait un lit simple dans sa chambre de Berkeley, la jeune fille se retrouvait avec un lit à deux places. Il s'agissait d'un lit à baldaquin. Angélique n'en avait vu que chez les Darcy. A ce souvenir, son cœur se sera. Elle s'était jurée de les oublier. Cependant, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que son amie devait être en Ecosse cet hiver-là. Elle soupira. C'était mieux ainsi, elle n'avait aucune chance de la croiser dans ce quartier qui n'était point le lieu le plus riche de Londres mais ainsi elle ne craindrait point de la voir au hasard des rues.

Dans la chambre, il y avait aussi un bureau en merisier avec une chaise où l'assis était recouvert de velours. Angélique caressa du bout des doigts le beau bureau en bois clair. Miss Pervenche observait attentivement la jeune fille. Elle aperçut Angélique faire un signe du doigt au chien qui se coucha quelques secondes après au pied du lit. La gouvernante soupira, elle avait peut-être jugé la jeune fille un peu trop vite. Elle la détailla mieux. La jeune fille portait une robe noire, sans ornement aucun. Elle était sans nul doute en coton et la jeune fille ne devait guère avoir chaud dans cette robe. Alors qu'Angélique s'approchait maintenant de la commode en bouleau, joliment verni, la gouvernante la dévisagea et pâlit. Elle n'y avait guère prêté attention mais la jeune fille était pâle, maigre et son visage était si cerné que l'éclat de ses yeux verts ressortait. Elle avait certainement été très malade. Mais pourquoi n'était-elle point restée chez elle au lieu d'entreprendre un si long voyage ? A cet instant, la jeune américaine se tourna vers la gouvernante – toujours à l'entrée de la pièce :

- Je vous remercie.

Miss Pervenche s'inclina et l'informa avant de refermer la porte :

- Le souper sera servi exceptionnellement à dix-neuf heures trente. Ordinairement, il est servi à dix-neuf heures. Je fais monter vos malles et Kelly, la femme de chambre, va vous les ranger pendant que vous souperez... je reviens pour vous faire un feu.

Angélique lui sourit :

- Faites monter mes malles, je les rangerai moi-même.

Miss Pervenche sembla déstabilisée par cette idée. Cependant, elle ignorait qu'Angélique allait l'étonner plus encore au cours des semaines qu'elle passerait chez les Smith.

La gouvernante s'inclina et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Avant de rejoindre les autres en bas et de donner ses ordres, elle se figea sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Quelle étrange enfant.

Sept heures sonnaient à l'horloge de la maison quand les maîtres des lieux rentrèrent. Angélique n'entendit guère la porte s'ouvrir mais Azur, si. Il se dressait et se leva alors qu'Angélique continuait de ranger ses affaires. Angélique sourit :

- Alors mon gros nounours, Mr et Mrs Smith sont rentrés ?

Le chien tourna autour d'elle sans quitter son regard puis fixa la porte. La jeune fille posa le manteau qu'Ellen lui avait donné deux ans auparavant sur le lit et s'accroupit devant le chien qui crut à un nouveau jeu. Angélique lui attrapa la peau du cou et le chien sut que c'était un ordre tactile il s'assit sans protester. Angélique le caressa puis tenta de lui expliquer :

- Ce ne sont guère des jeunes personnes et ils ne connaissent point les gros chiens comme toi... il va falloir que tu fasses très attention car je suis l'obligée de ces personnes. Nous sommes à Londres aujourd'hui grâce à leur générosité, alors tiens-toi bien !

Le chien ne comprit guère point ses mots mais le ton qu'utilisa la jeune fille exprimait ces mots dans un langage que le chien saisit. Il lui lécha amoureusement le visage et la jeune fille se leva en riant sans cesser de caresser son chien.

Angélique frappa deux coups à la porte de la chambre de son frère et de son amie. Ce fut Kelly qui ouvrit. La jeune fille entra. La pièce était plus spacieuse que la sienne et d'un jaune étrange mais lumineux et d'une joliesse qu'Angélique n'aurait guère cru possible. Il y avait dans cette pièce une commode, une petite table avec un vase et des fleurs fraîches du jour ainsi que deux chaises en hêtre, un lit à baldaquin, un secrétaire, une petite table-coiffeuse et une cheminée où flambait un magnifique feu.

- Que se passe-t-il Angélique ? Votre chambre n'est point à votre goût ? S'étonna Margaret qui connaissait son amie et qui savait à quel point elle n'était guère exigeante.

La jeune fille sourit :

- Ma chambre me convient très bien. Je vous remercie. Cependant, il me semble que nos hôtes soient rentrés.

On entendit à cet instant des éclats de voix provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

Cinq têtes se tournèrent en direction de l'escalier. Puis Azur et les autres observèrent Angélique qui sourit :

- Je vous l'avais dit.

Margaret passa devant accompagnée d'Ashley. Azur – qui s'était mis renifler partout dans la chambre – revint aux côtés d'Angélique lorsque celle-ci l'appela. La femme de chambre écarquilla les yeux devant l'obéissance du grand canin puis reprit sa besogne quand la jeune fille quitta la pièce, une main sur le dos du chien qui lui arrivait pratiquement au niveau du bassin.

* * *

_**Et voilàààààààààààààà**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! A vos claviers les amis :D**_

_**Et à bientôt…**_

_**En attendant, Joyeux Noel (même si c'est passé) et Bonne année ^^**_


	7. Découvertes

_**Bonjour bonjour, voici donc un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**3 reviews… merci à ces trois là qui demeurent envers et contre tous ! les autres… je suis triste :(**_

_**En tout cas, Voici notre petite héroïne dans la plus grande capitale du monde (de l'époque^^)**_

_**Claire :**__ Chapitre un peu plus long !? mais ils font tous à peu près la même taille ! Et les Darcy ne vont pas encore arriver ! je suis désolée… on va attendre un peu avant de revoir James. Il aime se faire désirer mdr_

_**Rachel :**__ OUiiiiiiiiiiiiiii j'ai joué au cluedo ! (et j'y joue encore parfois :p) Je cherchais un nom, quand c'est le cas je regarde ce qu'il se passe autour de moi… c'est marrant ^^ hihi hurm ok je me calme_

_**Mimija :**__ Amandine, Abie c'est du pareil au même, fais ton choix ^^ Je ne désirais pas particulièrement me faire publier, c'était une lubie de ma mère ^^ donc tout ça c'est grâce à elle (ou à cause… je ne sais pas encore :D) Mais c'est moi qui te remercie d'être toujours là et pour tes commentaires ! Oui Angélique commence une nouvelle vie, mais c'est logique non ? Elle quitte les Amériques et ses tourments, elle ne pouvait pas être malheureuse toute sa vie. Merci encore pour tes encouragements et à bientôt_

_**Maintenant, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

VI

Découvertes

Angélique descendit lentement l'escalier, son chien collé contre ses jambes. La jeune fille préférait le garder contre lui pour prévenir ses sauts de joie. Elle voulait éviter que son chien ne blesse accidentellement Mr ou Mrs Smith simplement parce qu'il désirait jouer. Angélique descendit sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pour rien au monde interférer dans la rencontre de Margaret avec le cousin de sa mère. Tout le monde était maintenant dans le salon. Le cochet et Miss Pervenche aidaient les maîtres des lieux à se défaire de leurs atours et s'installer dans les canapés du salon avant que le souper ne soit servi. Margaret s'était installée aux côtés de son époux en face du couple qui les accueillait pour les mois à venir. Ils discutaient gaiement comme s'il faisait parti d'une même famille qui ne s'était guère vue depuis des années et se retrouvaient finalement.

Angélique les observa en silence, la main maintenant sur le cou du chien qui s'était assis et patientait sagement. Le trajet en voiture aux Etats-Unis puis la traversée de l'Atlantique avait fait mûrir Azur, lui donnant une patience qu'Angélique n'avait guère pu lui imposer au cours de son année de vie en Caroline du Sud.

La jeune fille observa ses hôtes plus attentivement. Le plus près d'elle était Mr Smith. Alors qu'elle commençait à le regarder, Angélique se rendit compte qu'elle ignorait leur prénom et qu'elle n'avait jamais songé à questionner Ashley à ce sujet, elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs questionné sur rien à propos de ce voyage. Il lui avait certifié qu'il s'occupait de tout et elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui mais de toute façon, pour fuir sa mère, elle aurait suivi son frère au bout du monde si nécessaire... enfin, du moment qu'on ne lui demandait point de se séparer de son chien.

Mr Smith portait un costume à la mode. Cependant, la mode anglaise était différente des Etats-Unis. La jeune fille avait noté que leurs couleurs étaient plus sobres que les leurs mais que les ornements étaient plus riches et nombreux que ceux des costumes masculins et féminins des Etats-Unis. L'homme avait des favoris qui barraient ses joues, ses cheveux étaient complètement blancs et il avait des yeux noisette où brillaient une sagesse qui étonna la jeune fille. Il possédait une canne plus décorative que réellement nécessaire. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une redingote boutonnée noire ainsi qu'un manteau mi-long noir. Sa sobriété mettait en évidence la qualité du tissu dans lequel on avait taillé le costume. Il était mince mais cela ajoutait à sa superbe.

A son côté, son épouse était plus volumineuse. Sans être énorme, elle était assez corpulente. Ses cheveux étaient presque entièrement blancs et elle portait une jolie robe de satin vert épicéas. Elle avait des perles autour du cou ainsi que des lunettes dont la monture lui semblait être en argent.

Azur couina à cet instant pour attirer l'attention de son amie. Les voix se turent et les regards se tournèrent vers Angélique qui avait attrapé son chien par la peau du cou pour le faire taire. Quand elle vit les regards posés sur elle, la jeune fille se redressa et baissa la tête, réellement navrée.

- Veuillez m'excuser.

Mr Smith détailla quelques instants la jeune fille qui était debout devant lui, les mains jointes sur le devant de ses jupes et la tête basse avant de lui ordonner :

- Veuillez vous avancer et vous présenter, miss.

Angélique claqua des doigts et montra de sol au chien. Azur comprit et se coucha promptement. La jeune fille s'avança alors vers le couple qui ne la quittait guère des yeux. Ashley et Margaret la regardaient aussi s'avancer sans mot dire.

Miss Beckett s'inclina alors devant le couple.

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée chez vous, et aussi d'avoir accepté mon chien alors que vous ne me connaissez point. Je suis Angélique Beckett, pour vous servir.

Mr Smith et Angélique se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment. Finalement, il lui intima :

- Venez vous asseoir près de votre frère.

La jeune fille s'assit donc à côté d'Ashley qui lui sourit. Elle perçut le mouvement que fit Azur pour la rejoindre mais leva le doigt, menaçante. Ce mouvement fut discerné par tous et ils virent le chien se recoucher, tête basse.

Mrs Smith fut étonnée de la discipline que la jeune fille parvenait à exercer sur le chien. Elle savait que la sœur de Mr Beckett avait été très malade et qu'il lui avait offert son chien pour l'aider à se relever ainsi que pour la protéger. Cependant, il ne lui était guère venu à l'esprit qu'une femme puisse contrôler à ce point un animal.

- Pourquoi portez-vous le deuil ? Questionna-t-elle Angélique.

La jeune fille soupira :

- Parce que notre père est mort et que j'étais point prête à lui dire adieu.

Ashley se tourna, étonné, vers sa sœur :

- « étais » ?

La jeune fille sourit.

- Oui, dès que nous serons de retour, je me débarrasserai de tout ce noir.

Son frère sourit en lui prenant la main.

- Pourquoi attendre ?

- Mais... je n'ai guère d'argent pour acheter des robes, surtout à Londres où je ne connais personne.

Margaret rit à son tour :

- Ne vous en faites point, nous avons apporté de l'argent.

- Et je puis vous assister en ce qui concerne les couturiers de Londres, les informa Mrs Smith avec un grand sourire.

Mr Smith ne disait rien, il se contentait de l'observer. Il remarqua alors que le chien, toujours couché dans l'entrée, ne quittait guère sa maîtresse du regard. Il vit qu'il la protégerait de tout, il n'y avait aucun soucis à se faire... même dans les pires quartiers de Londres, la jeune fille ne risquait guère d'être éventrée. Il avait douté qu'Angélique fût réellement malade. Il avait pensé à un mensonge pour permettre à une jeune fille de voyager dans la capitale anglaise à moindre frais mais maintenant qu'il la voyait, il ne doutait plus qu'elle eut été un jour très gravement malade. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui connotait autre chose qu'une maladie. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus destructeur qui rongeait la jeune fille de l'intérieur. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait mais cela lui donnait une grande force qui se lisait dans son regard, si lumineux et pétillant mais surtout si différent des banales jeunes filles de son âge.

Miss Pervenche entra à cet instant annonçant que le souper allait être servi.

On se leva donc pour aller dans la salle à manger. Alors qu'ils passaient le salon pour aller dans le couloir, Angélique s'agenouilla devant Azur et le caressa pour l'empêcher de suivre les autres alors qu'ils se rendaient à la salle à manger. Mrs Smith apprécia son geste, alors elle lui sourit :

- Venez ma chère et laissez donc votre chien nous suivre dans la salle à manger, du moment qu'il reste calme, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il vous accompagne partout.

- Mais je pensais que...

- Ne pensez point à ma place jeune fille.

Angélique s'inclina.

- Pardonnez-moi.

- Qu'importe, venez souper.

Angélique lui offrit un magnifique sourire et quitta le salon accompagnée de son chien pour suivre la maîtresse de maison dans la salle à manger où le souper allait bientôt être servi.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Angélique trouva toutes ses malles défaites et rangées. Miss Pervenche avait demandé à Kelly de terminer de ranger les affaires de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, Kelly était allée rapporter à sa supérieure :

- Miss Pervenche, je sais que vous m'aviez prévenue mais je n'y croyais guère...

- De quoi donc Kelly ?

- Miss Beckett avait commencé à ranger ses affaires seule !

Miss Pervenche soupira :

- Cette enfant est un mystère pour moi.

- Madame ? Et il y a plus étrange encore.

La gouvernante se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- De quoi me parlez-vous ?

- Je... miss Beckett possède des vêtements d'hiver très chaud qui ont été fait à Londres ! Ce sont des originaux de Charles Dickinson.

Pervenche blêmit.

- Vous devez faire erreur. Elle n'est jamais venue et même si son frère n'est guère pauvre, elle n'a point les moyens de se payer du Dickinson.

La jeune servante soupira :

- Je sais madame.

La gouvernante soupira :

- Bien, si vous apprenez quelque chose, faites m'en part sur l'heure, je ne prendrais point le risque d'héberger une voleuse et une menteuse même s'il s'agit de l'amie de l'héritière !

- Bien miss Pervenche.

- Bien, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, miss Pervenche soupira, épuisée.

Angélique se coucha et elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, ce qui l'étonna le lendemain matin à son réveil. La jeune fille descendit alors que la maison était encore endormie. A son bureau, elle avait écrit un court mot à l'attention de son frère, le prévenant qu'elle partait promener Azur dans le Regents Park. Elle serait de retour pour dix heures et désirait qu'on lui prépare un bain à cette heure.

Il était à peine six heures trente quand la porte de l'entrée se referma en grinçant sur les pas de la jeune fille et de son chien.

Angélique trouva l'endroit assez aisément en demandant son chemin au hasard. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde qui déambulait dans les rues et le parc n'était guère loin, à peine à quelques rues à l'ouest de l'endroit où elle résidait. Angélique portait la même robe que la veille – pourquoi salir une autre robe alors qu'elle allait se laver après ? – mais avait cependant revêtu un manteau long qu'Ellen lui avait donné. Il avait été rajusté à sa taille évidemment et il lui donnait l'allure d'une noble qui se promenait dans les rues de Londres. Les hommes retiraient les chapeaux sur son passage et Angélique leur souriait. Il était étonnement agréable d'être entouré d'étrangers qui ne connaissaient guère votre histoire et qui vous saluaient par simple galanterie.

Ce fut principalement grâce à ce matin-là, qu'Angélique décida de se donner une autre chance : elle décida de prendre son destin en main. La fatalité n'existait que si l'on y croyait.

Angélique rentra en retard car elle avait été émerveillée par le parc londonien. Il n'y avait presque personne ce matin-là alors que le jour n'était point encore levé et les visiteurs commençaient à affluer quand la jeune fille partit.

Son frère ne manqua guère de la réprimander mais la jeune fille ne cessait de sourire et le jeune homme finit par soupirer que sa sœur le rendrait fou. Margaret s'était contentée de secouer la tête en souriant. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son amie insouciante et téméraire. Les Smith ne s'immiscèrent guère dans la discussion mais ils ne manquèrent un seul mot qui fut prononcé.

Miss Pervenche vint annoncer que le bain de miss Beckett était prêt et elle la pria de la suivre. Elle aida ensuite la jeune fille à se dévêtir et vit qu'effectivement, elle portait un manteau Charles Dickinson. Elle en fut troublée et Angélique s'en aperçut.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce mon manteau que vous contemplez ?

La gouvernante n'osa guère la condamner d'avance si bien qu'elle ne dit rien. Heureusement, car Angélique s'expliqua en prenant le manteau avec tendresse.

- Il y a presque trois ans, avant le couronnement de votre roi, nous avons eu la visite pendant une année dans notre comté d'une famille anglaise avec qui je me suis liée... il a fait très froid cet hiver là... j'ai vu pour la première fois de la neige, même si elle n'a guère tenu, enfin... mon amie m'a donné quelques uns de ses vêtements et les a faits ajuster à ma taille. Elle savait qu'il était inutile que j'en fasse faire puisqu'il ne fait jamais aussi froid d'ordinaire... ce manteau fait parti de ses présents.

Kelly, qui avait préparé le bain et était entrée dans la chambre quelques instants auparavant, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Les reverrez-vous durant votre séjour à Londres ?

Angélique s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs depuis un instant. Elle secoua la tête à la question de la jeune domestique alors qu'elle allait répondre, Miss Pervenche la réprimanda :

- Kelly !

Il est vrai qu'il n'était guère très éthique qu'un domestique interroge son maître, mais Angélique sourit :

- Je ne suis nullement offensée. Croyez-moi, il en faut beaucoup plus pour me scandaliser... et pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne pense point les revoir. D'une part cela me rappellerait trop de choses et d'autre part il me semble que Margaret m'a dit qu'ils avaient accompagné le roi en Ecosse cette année mais qu'ils y resteraient pour quelques mois car ils avaient de la famille éloignée qu'ils désiraient connaître.

Après le dîner, Ashley, Margaret et Angélique sortirent accompagnés de Mrs Smith afin de commencer à visiter Londres mais surtout pour faire faire aux trois jeunes personnes des vêtements d'hiver et à la mode !

Ils marchèrent longuement dans les rues animées de Londres sous l'œil perplexe de Mrs Smith et le ravissement d'Angélique qui ne se lassait point avec Margaret d'admirer tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant plusieurs boutiques de couturier avant qu'Ashley ne décide lequel il prendrait. C'était une question de goût mais surtout de moyen financier. Ils s'arrêtèrent en dernier devant une grande boutique dans une grande avenue du Londres, près de Buckingham Palace où il semblait que chaque vêtement était un luxe. Angélique resserra le manteau d'Ellen autour d'elle. La température extérieur s'approchait ce jourd'hui de zéro et la jeune fille comprit que son climat chaud de Berkeley l'avait rendue frileuse. Margaret était dans le même état qu'elle, il leur semblait que seul Ashley ne sentait point la fraîcheur environnante. Devant la vitrine, Angélique contempla l'intérieur avec ravissement. Tout était luxueux et Angélique ne douta point qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur couturier de Londres. Mrs Smith leur expliqua aussi :

- Il s'agit de la maison Charles Dickinson. Vous ne trouverez point de plus luxueux couturier à Londres... il habille toute la cour tant en vêtement masculin que féminin. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient un autre magasin à Paris et à New York.

Ashley sourit devant la candeur des deux jeunes femmes devant la boutique. Elles étaient devant la vitrine depuis un moment quand un homme ouvrit la porte de l'extérieur et leur sourit, les faisant tressaillir :

- Je ne pensais guère vous revoir si tôt !

Angélique fit volte face et elle s'inclina en souriant en reconnaissant l'homme de la veille sur le bateau. Margaret eut la même réaction qu'elle.

- Moi non plus monsieur. Notre rencontre est dû au hasard, nous cherchions des couturiers afin de nous faire des vêtements un peu plus chauds que ceux que nous possédons.

Le jeune homme sourit :

- Je pense que vous avez frappé à la bonne porte.

Angélique éclata de son rire clair.

- Ho, ne plaisantez point ! Nous n'avons guère les moyens de nous offrir le luxe des atours de la cour... Mrs Smith tenait simplement à nous montrer l'endroit.

Leur inconnu détailla Angélique avec plus d'attention et eut un sourire ironique :

- Vous n'avez guère lu ma carte, n'est-il point ?

Il s'était étonnement attaché à cette jeune personne dont la candeur et la spontanéité l'avaient distrait la veille, alors qu'il rentrait de voyage. Angélique s'inclina aussitôt avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin que personne ne put interpréter, pas même son frère :

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, j'ai oublié. Mais laissez-moi me présenter : Angélique Beckett pour vous servir.

Son visage demeura impassible mais il s'étonna. N'avait-il point déjà entendu ce nom auparavant ? Un de ses clients ne l'avait-il point déjà mentionné ? Il répondit néanmoins avec la plus grande galanterie.

- Mesdames, laissez-moi vous offrir une tasse de thé à l'intérieur.

On se tourna vers Mrs Smith qui soupira :

- Allez-y les enfants, maintenant que vous connaissez les lieux, je vais rentrer. Je suis lasse.

Margaret s'inquiéta aussitôt :

- Etes-vous malade ma tante ?

Mr et Mrs Smith l'avaient priée avec Ashley de les nommer ainsi car Mr et Mrs étaient des appellations trop solennelles pour des membres d'une même famille. L'ordre ne fut point mentionné pour Angélique qui ne s'y serait guère conformée de tout façon.

- Non mon enfant mais je ne suis plus de première jeunesse et marcher autant me fatigue.

Angélique s'approcha alors, inquiète elle aussi.

- Vous auriez dû nous le dire, nous n'aurions point marché mais aurions privilégié la voiture...

- Vous êtes adorables.

La remarque de Mrs Smith les surprit, ce qui fit sourire leur inconnu. Ashley se tourna vers sa tante :

- Madame, laissez-moi vous raccompagner.

Il entraîna quelques instants Margaret pour lui remettre l'argent et lui parler puis il prit le bras de Mrs Smith afin de l'aider à rejoindre la voiture. Il s'adressa alors au jeune homme qui les observait toujours :

- Je vous les confie Monsieur.

L'homme s'inclina avec un sourire amusé et Ashley partit sans se retourner. Angélique était évidemment avec son chien, les deux femmes ne risquaient donc rien. Quand ils ne les distinguèrent plus, leur inconnu s'inclina devant les jeunes femmes en leur indiquant l'intérieur :

- Madame, mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les jeunes Américaines échangèrent un regard amusé et entrèrent dans le même jeu que leur interlocuteur. Elles se plongèrent toutes deux dans une révérence exagérée en souriant.

- Ho merci monsieur.

Ils s'installèrent aux fonds de la boutique, dans un des canapés avec table basse et quelqu'un leur apporta du thé sur l'ordre de leur inconnu. Angélique se crut obligée de lui faire remarquer :

- Qui êtes-vous pour traiter ces personnes ainsi ? Il semble qu'ils aient pour vous la plus vive admiration.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules puis aperçut l'intérieur du manteau d'Angélique. Il reconnut la griffe de sa fabrication et tressaillit :

- Il me semblait aussi que la coupe de votre manteau ne m'était guère étrangère... comment se fait-il que vous portiez une œuvre de cette boutique ? Vous seriez-vous arrêtée à New York ?

Angélique regarda pour la première fois l'intérieur du manteau doublé de soie puis répondit avec son inimitable sourire empli de tendresse.

- Que non point monsieur, il s'agit d'une amie qui m'en a fait cadeau il y a de cela quasiment deux années alors qu'il a gelé pour la première fois de son histoire au comté de notre enfance... elle les a faits rajuster à ma taille et n'a jamais désiré les reprendre. Je pense surtout qu'elle était heureuse de me laisser un souvenir d'elle.

Il sourit en songeant qu'il était amusant de constater comment le destin semblait obliger la jeune fille à devenir plus riche qu'elle ne l'était de naissance. Comme si elle était promise à un destin extraordinaire et que sa vie la préparait inconsciemment depuis l'enfance afin d'y faire face.

Puis Margaret se souvint qu'elle ignorait encore l'identité de leur interlocuteur :

- Au fait, pardonnez mon indiscrétion et mon manque de courtoisie par ma curiosité mais quel est votre nom monsieur ?

Le regard d'Angélique se posa aussi sur lui et il inclina la tête devant leur curiosité.

- Je suis Charles Dickinson, deuxième du nom. Cette boutique est mienne depuis dix ans maintenant.

Laissant les jeunes femmes stupéfaites, il se leva :

- Bien, il me semble que vous êtes venus céans pour une raison... que les réjouissances commencent !

Il s'était levé et frappa une fois dans ses mains.

* * *

_**Et voilààààààààààààààààà Angélique fait des rencontres intéressantes n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Un petit indice, on va rencontrer de nouvelles personnes dans le prochain chapitre, une idée ? **_

_**He bien oui que de retrouvailles ! Mais je parie que vous serez surpris !**_

_**A vos claviers pour un petit commentaire**_

_**A bientôt**_


End file.
